Timeline
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: A heir who left his throne.He left everything behind to start a new,normal life,a life with no strings of power. No one suspect him to be one of those heirs.But there's one small fact he doesn't aware of.The fact that his comrades have been chased him down and the possibilities to ruin his disguise as well as his new life.AU.Mafia,Underground Stuff.Posssessive Akashi Protective GoM
1. Prologue

Title : Timeline

Authoress : DarkBlueLynx

Status : Not Completed

**Beta-ed** : **No**

Summary :

He never underestimate the power of his old comrades, especially him. He should have known this but he never suspect it after he left them and his duty as the heir. Now, one year after his departure, they show up as a whole with the same goal. Too bad he has just realize that he has been chased down by his ex-lover when he's one step too late. AU. Mafia, Underground stuff. Possessive Akashi. Protective GoM

* * *

Thank you for unknownimous 13 for the help~

Dedicated to :

SmileLasting, my twinnie in and *I wish it's a reality* my not blood related, big sis in real life XD

fuuchimunchlax, my squealing artist friend along with smilelasting, the only friend I have who really, deeply share the same love in hobbies and the one who I can trust with my hobbies

and of course, all of my readers in the world

P.S : I'm curious, if there are any Indonesian people here, read my stories, do you mind to PM me ? :D

* * *

**Timeline**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**_"You should have known a better way than believing your lies"_**

**_.  
_**

* * *

A man clad in a black suit sat comfortably on the seat within his black sleek car. His left hand placed on the edge of the said car's window; supporting his head while he bit his thumb nail as contemplation filled visage. He was watching two figures that were standing not too far from the view of his car. They were happily chatted away while the smaller figure was sipping his favorite beverage and the other munched on his huge pile of food. They seemed content and perfectly ordinary from an outsider's point of view.

But this man wasn't ordinary.

He noticed how the smaller man's smile and happy persona was neither exactly sincere nor real. It felt as though they were forced, or to be exact-

They were out of politeness.

This mitigated the man's anger, even if it was only by a bit.

He stopped the biting of his nail, and put his hand on the steering wheel in a lazy manner-

-Only to grip the steer tightly, as if his life depended on it, or rather as if his self control depended on it. He saw the bigger man caressed the smaller man's cheek as if he owned it. Immediately, the smaller man placed his hand atop the bigger man's hand, coaxing the bigger man into taking off his hand from his cheek by moving his mouth in a hurried manner and furrowed his brows a bit.

Pouting, the bigger man finally removed his hand from the smaller man's cheek, but he failed to notice the uncomfortable emotion that kept flashing upon the smaller man's monotonous façade. The man in the car twitched uncontrollably as the urge to hurt the bigger man intensified with every twitch of uncomfortable gesture that the smaller man displayed. It was extremely obvious, how the hell the bigger man failed to notice it was beyond logical comprehension.

He watched for a few more moments before his phone rang in his pocket, disturbing the already annoyed man. With an unidentified grumble, the man in the car took his phone out of his pocket and read the caller's ID before accepting it.

"Everyone is here." Came a woman's voice before the man could say anything.

"I'll be there shortly." He replied with a beat and ended the call.

'If everyone is here.. then…' the man smirked in delight.

He watched the two figures that he had been spying for another moment before he made a call with his phone again.

"I'm leaving."

He waited until he felt it was safe for him to leave the smaller man in his men's care, as they scattered around the two figures' area, in cars similar to his own, sat around the café or simply walked around.

He gave the unaware smaller man another gaze before turning on his sleek car and took off from the big, outdoor café toward his destination. The man in the car let his thoughts wander around as he replayed his plan in his mind, a dangerous glint appeared on his eyes.

"_Soon, we'll be reunited again, my love. And you'll be mine again, my love, my Tetsu."_

* * *

AN

Okay, I need a beta for Kuroko's section.. so.. anyone ?

and for TFM, I lost the data and I'm currently rewrite it, ok ?

So yeah, I'm under surveillance so I can't talk too much. Ja!

_Read and Review please~  
_


	2. Explanation and Introduction of Timeline

**This chapter will be the explanation of the Timeline's world.I hope you can understand the story better with this knowledge. Sorry, it's not beta-ed yet.**

* * *

.

Underworld's society.

It's the base of a nation; The true, strong root of a country.

It controls how the nation works. The government is merely a plaything; a puppet while the underworld's society is the puppeteer. Basically, the underworld's society is the root of the tree, the stem is the government and the branches are the general societies.

This special society is like a kingdom of its own; consisted of the low ranking population, the black nobles, and finally the king.

The king is the sole leader of the underworld society, with six advisers on his side. This title isn't and will not pass by blood; rather the king is selected based on the power he manages to get behind his back until the current king decides to retire. The opinion of the king himself is also one of the deciding factors.

To decide, the king and the advisers will hold an open vote, based on the individual who have the best probability and the best impact to run the black throne. After it's decided, there would be the inauguration, where the king will officially give the black throne while the rest of the underworld society will swear their loyalty to the said new king.

These advisors of the king are the black nobles which have rank a step higher from the black nobles. In the black nobles, there would be three ranks.

The first, are the advisors of the king.

The second, are the elite nobles, they have more influences and power, both in the up society, be it in the government or normal business, and in the underworld's society

The third, are the general black nobles, with average power and influence in underworld's society.

The low ranking population, usually consisted of the smaller gangsters, individual person who involved in the underworld's matters and similar are under direct supervision and control from the general black nobles.

Unlike the king, these nobles' title are passed by blood. Each nobles have different opinion and matters for their heir/heiress. There are the nobles who will involve their heir and heiress of the underworld's matters from the beginning, there are the nobles who refuse to let their heir or heiress in these dark society, and there are nobles who let their children choose; whether they want to continue their fathers' title or not.

Mostly, the first and the latter are chosen. These heirs and heiresses are mostly sent to some schools on the up society which are funded by the underworld's, or have been aware of the underworld's society. There are heirs or heiresses who choose to study in normal school, or prefer having homeschooling instead.

These special schools will have the basic lessons like the general school with another additional lessons, such as self defense skills, weaponry, etc.

Mostly, these heiress and heirs will be divided in small groups. it's a common thing for heirs and heiresses to form their own group and go against another group of heirs and heiresses to have the biggest probability to be the king and the advisers.

Obviously, the general citizen won't know about these things.

In Asia, the leading nation is Japan, then Korea, Singapore and so on. Well, it's to be expected for Japan to be the most successful nation in the Asia anyway. Our underworld's strong. Really strong with unshakeable government.


	3. Another Day, Another Memories

Title : Timeline

Authoress : DarkBlueLynx

Status : Not Completed

**Beta-ed : No**

Summary :

A heir who left his throne to achieve a normal life. He left everything behind just to start a new life, a life of commoner with no strings of power. No one suspect him to be one of those heirs. But there's one small fact he doesn't aware of. The fact that his comrades have been chased him down and have the possibilities to ruin his disguise as well as his normal life. AU. Mafia, Underground Stuff. Possessive Akashi. Protective GoM.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews!

Setsuko teshiba And here it is, the update~

Minecchin make an account then *w* I want to make some new friends who has the same hobbies/love for anime/manga/music/etc ~ uh, maybe I could follow you in twit ? or facebook ? But I rarely log in to my facebook account..

Lightstick XD I've tried to PM you for confirmation. But you haven't replied *?*

Fuuchimunchlax YOUUUU, I've made an account for ya, so Y U NO USE IT :p LOOL, But If you eat it, then I'll take your takano and cloud and Akashi and and and and *keep rambling*

The Last Page, Yes, that's the stupidest mistake I've ever made aside from the grammar.. -_- I guess updating new story with your parents right behind you isn't the best thing to do -_-

Mangopudding Ah, your penname makes me hungry and yep, I did say protective and possessive right ? XD

Haninozuka Mitsukuni XDD Thank you for being interested in my crappy story XD

Osananajimi thank you XD You're a pro for already have that numbers of stories XD try to write English fics more, since I never venture into the Indonesia one, since it's awkward for me to read everything in Indonesian, I guess… I hope we can be a good friend XD and yeah, I'm Indonesian too~ to be exact, in Semarang (~ ' u ')~

RandomIndonesian You have to make an account D: so we can talk together~ AAAAAAAAAA, I wish ='( My parents don't allow me to go with my friends due to safety reasons bla bla bla… yeah, I have the most protective parents….. *sigh* I'm from Semarang btw… you ?

And oh, if all of you don't want to make an account or something like that, you could always say hi to me in twitter, and I'd follow you back shortly and we can have a looooooooooooooooooooooooooo ng talk of our hobbies and love in anime/manga/music/etc w

Anyway, to be honest, I was a bit disappointed to see this story get so many followers but the reviews don't even reach more than 10. If we count it roughly, the one who reviews and alerted are around 5, the other four didn't log into their account, so… 31+4 = 35… so I should've get around 34 reviews.. but, I'm not that type of author who will childishly say " if I don't get 50 reviews, then I won't update!", no no no no no. But I'm not the type of author that will say "I don't give a damn" either. I may be a bit careless about reviews, but I often rate the quality of my stories based on the reviews I got… I'll never delete a story because it doesn't reach more than 5 reviews or something like that.. the worst case of scenario is I might be put it on hiatus… But, back again, I'll still continue this fic, but the fastness of the update.. I can't promise you anything, but I'll try as soon as I could… and believe me, the more people reviewed my story = a mental burden for me when I'm not updating that story. So, it's all left in your decision :D I appreciate every people who try to review, and I don't mind having review in Indonesian language :) so please, don't make language as a barrier between us *I swear I didn't intend to make this sentence so.. cheesy.. -_-* /shot

Dedicated to : Everyone who reviewed, who bother to even click the follow and favorite button, and definitely every silent readers I have… Hahaha

* * *

**Timeline**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Another Day, Another Memories**

**.**

"_**And what was left was just a momentary warm"**_

**.**

* * *

"_Move, move, move!"_

_There were a lot of disturbing noises._

"_K1 go to the west side, B3 shield M1."_

_I distinctly remembered that everything was mayhem, full of chaos and panic._

"_A2 clean the north area so-"_

"_I know!" said a slightly deep voice as the sound of the guns echoed in the background._

"_M1 get the central area cleared, B3 shield M1 as well as the hostages."_

_And I remembered that my heart pounded loudly and quickly as I took a safe shelter from the chaos outside to I refill my ammo._

"_Damn," I heard K1 say, I guessed that he met another enemy._

"_I'm clear." I whispered into my ear piece._

"_K2, stay on your point until everything was safe enough. I'll go for the boss."_

_At that comment, I vaguely remembered feeling insulted and a bit hurt._

"_I'm okay A1." I insisted._

"_And everything is already taken care of, K2. Your area should be a neutral one. Sta-"_

_I wasn't listening to what Akashi said anymore as I turned around, by instinct, with my gun ready in my right hand and ready to shoot whoever that was behind me. And whoever the enemy was, he missed my vital point as he shot while I was turning around, but the bullet still pierced my left shoulder. And to my dismay, there were several more people behind him._

"_K2, K2, there's an ambush around your area!" Momoi screamed to our ear pieces._

"_A1, I'll take care of this." I said seriously as I shot another enemy while shielding myself from the bullets. Blood oozed out from my injuries, but I paid them no mind._

"_K2 !"_

"_Damn, A1, my area is cleared, I'm on the way to K2's place."_

"_A2, I left him to you." I distinctly heard Akashi say to Aomine as most of my attention was on the field._

_However, with the blood that I had lost, I failed to realize the presence, who ready to strike me with his knife, lingering behind me. _

"_K2!" Aomine's scream brought my attention to the presence behind me, before I could dodge it, the presence behind me encased me with his arms around my neck and-_

"_KUROKO!" Aomine's gunshot was the last thing I remembered before the knife embedded deeply in my body._

Kuroko woke up with a gasp as beads of sweats rolled on his face and body. He was panting as the nightmare kept replaying in his mind. His light blue eyes were still a bit dilated due to fear. The trauma of the event lingered on his mind. His arms and legs were extremely tense, ready to strike anything that came up in front of him.

Taking a big breath, the young adult struggled through pants as he took the glass of mineral water on the nightstand beside him and drank it slowly. The water refreshed him a bit, putting the glass on the nightstand again, he placed both of his hand on his face and closed his eyes; trying to calm down from his adrenaline rush.

After a few moments, he turned to his right and gazed at the digital clock on the nightstand.

"It's already this late, huh ?" Kuroko muttered silently as he stretched a bit; relaxing his tense muscles. Letting out another sigh, Kuroko left the single bed he currently occupied and walked to the rather small bathroom in his apartment. His apartment would've been too small for two people, but it was enough for Kuroko, living alone.

After taking a shower, which thank God, also fixed his stubborn bed hair, Kuroko emerged from the bathroom and walked back to his room with one towel draped around his waist and another, smaller one on his shoulder. Paying no mind to the choice of clothing, he threw on the items. After deeming himself as looking acceptable, black t-shirt with short sleeved white hoodie and black jeans pants with red belt hanging on his hips, he took his bag from his desk and filled it with the necessary books and anything he needed for the day. After he rechecked that everything was in order, he took his phone and socks from his nightstand and walked out from his bedroom to the kitchen. Grabbing a small carton of milk, he drank it on the way out of his apartment. Reaching for his favorite Nike shoes, he was suddenly surprised by the loud bangs from the door in front of him/

"Come on kuroko! We're going to be late if we don't go now!" Kagami banged on his door.

It has been more than a year, but he will never be able to get used to this.

Sighing deeply, Kuroko quickly put his shoes and tied them correctly before getting up and sliding his bag onto his shoulder and unlocked the door.

"We aren't going to be late, since it's only seven past twenty and we don't have any classes until half past eight, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said flatly as he got out of his apartment and locked the door.

"But we have to get some breakfast first before we go to our class and you know we always take more than thirty minutes." Kagami grumbled.

"_But we have to get some breakfast first and you know that we always take more than thirty minutes, Tetsu-kun."_

"If Kagami-kun reduces his portion of breakfast, maybe we could cut the time to fifteen minutes." Kuroko quickly said in a monotone voice after he, thankfully, snapped out of his trance after a flash of his past slid into his mind.

He was really thankful for Kagami's ignorance, especially when he was in this state.

"Yeah yeah, let's go." Kagami urged. Kuroko only shook his head in amusement at his companion's antics.

"This may not the best life style I have, but…." He looked out at the scenery to his left, from his five story apartment building.

"….. this is more than enough." He thought wisely with a small smile before following his friend out of his apartment building.

nt here...


	4. The Shadow

Title : Timeline

Authoress : DarkBlueLynx

Status : Not Completed

**Beta-ed : No**

Summary :

A heir who left his throne to achieve a normal life. He left everything behind just to start a new life, a life of commoner with no strings of power. No one suspect him to be one of those heirs. But there's one small fact he doesn't aware of. The fact that his comrades have been chased him down and have the possibilities to ruin his disguise as well as his normal life. AU. Mafia, Underground Stuff. Possessive Akashi. Protective GoM

* * *

Precaution-precaution

I don't hate Riko and Hyuuga and his comrades. FREAKIN' HELL NO.

But I… -ahem- kinda dislike Kagami. OKAY NO, I KINDA HATE HIM. Well, I hate him just like how I hate Stella in Final Fantasy Versus XIII, because she's a blocker for Lightning x Noctis, and Kagami is a MAJOR BLOCKER for AkaKuro, AoKuro, and KiseKuro. Both I don't really hold any grudge for him aside for that fact… *sigh* I'll try to not bash him, as I have to be neutral in this. Yes, I'll try so I won't bash him in this fic or any future Kurobas fic for that matter. So, rest assured, Kaga lovers.

And Kiyoshi and Kuroko relationship is a BIG BRO – BROTHER kind of relationship.

and I wasn't in the right mind when I type this out, since my brain doesn't seem want to work with me right now.. I'm having a blank state of mind for a few days and I can't concentrate to anything for that matter. -_-

o yeah, a reader confessed to me, saying that he/she couldn't review my story because she/he can't give any critique or comment about the chapter since she/he doesn't have anything to say about my chapter or to be exact, he/she doesn't know what to talk about. Dear readers, all of you don't have to give me review about how the chapter is, how the flow, etc. You could have just told me how happy you are, how disappointed you are for the lack of update or something like that. Just tell me how you are feeling about this chapter and it's completely okay. I'll always be happy to read your reviews, even though it's only a simple "Nice chapter!" or "It's great!". So please, don't feel pressured to review a very long review of how my chapter is. :D

and oh, even though I already have two beta in here, I kinda can't wait to post this chapter.. so yeah..

well the rest of the AN… just see on the end of this chapter

* * *

Beta-ed by

Dedicated to osananajimi, minecchin, fuuchimunchlax and "Tante Mbaye" who had made me laugh and happy when I was having a break down back then, even though they didn't know it :p and of course all of my readers :D  
Tante Mbaye, if you, by any chance or is told by fuuchimunchlax, read this chapter, then please don't kill me when you meet me :p LOL

* * *

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**The Shadow**

**.**

_**What do you think of living without me?**_

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

"KAGAMIII"

Kuroko's day was begun with the shrill of high pitched scream that came from Riko's unbelievable voice pitch. He and Kagami has just arrived in the gym that was reserved for their team for a mock combat with other team. They were late for ten minutes, that should be understandable, since they were having an economy class as their last lesson before the practical lesson. And to made it worse, they also had an exam, which poor Kagami couldn't understand at all, hence why they were late for some time due to Kagami's insistence to complete his exams even though the bell has rung aeirnd he couldn't understand a thing. So Kuroko waited for him outside the class and here they were now; panting with beads of sweats on his face and still in his normal clothes.

"WHY ARE BOTH OF YOU STILL IN THAT CLOTHES ? WHERE'S YOUR UNIFORM ? AND WHY BOTH OF YOU ARE LATE?" Riko screamed like a banshee as Hyuuga and the rest of their team mates sweat dropped at Riko's antics.

"Kagami-kun insisted on finishing his exam even though he couldn't understand a thing." Kuroko answered plainly as he pointed at Kagami.

"KUROKO, WHY DID YOU- eh, Riko-senpai, I didn't.. please.." Kagami panicked as he cowered in fear of the figure of Riko who looked like she could bite him to death.

"KAGAMIIIII"

As Riko began to unleashed her fits, Kuroko sighed at his senpai's and Kagami's antics.

"Hyuuga-senpai, I'm going to change, please restrained Riko-senpai if she starts to choke Kagami-kun to oblivion."

"Y-yeah,sure." Hyuuga said distractedly as he watched the unbecoming match between their ace and their manager.

Kuroko began to walk to their team's change room with a small bag of his field uniform on his hand. However, it turned out he won't be alone as he spotted one of his senpai-s in the almost empty change room.

"Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko politely greet.

"Ah, Kuroko. I heard Riko's shrill from here. Why were you late?" Kiyoshi asked kindly as he began to change into his own uniform.

"Kagami-kun was unable to finish his exam on time." Kuroko said as he walked toward his locker.

"Ah, he never change, huh." Kiyoshi chuckled.

Silence ensued between them as they were busy with changing their own clothes before Kiyoshi broke it again.

"Hey, Kuroko?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard that _they_'re coming back today."

"Yeah. Last night actually, but it was publicized that they arrived today."

"Ah, I see. How are you feeling ?"

"I'm fine, Kiyoshi-senpai. I don't really care about them anymore." Kuroko said plainly.

"Do you really don't care about them anymore or Are you keep telling yourself that you don't care about them anymore?" Kiyoshi asked softly as he walked to where Kuroko was tying his shoes.

Kuroko stopped his ministration for a moment before he continued without care in the world. Kiyoshi just sighed and sat next to Kuroko. He understand how difficult it was for Kuroko, to be away from the people he used to care about and pretend that he doesn't care about them. Not to mention he has sacrificed a lot of things to be here, in Seirin University as a normal teenage boy with no title whatsoever.

"Do you want to talk about it ?" Kiyoshi offered with a gentle smile. After all, he has seen Kuroko as his own little brother.

But before Kuroko could answer, a loud bang from the door being slammed echoed around the room; startling both of the male in the room.

"Urgh, remind me again why she is our coach." Kagami groaned as he went into his locker, blind to the current dreary atmosphere on the changing room.

Kuroko just offered his smile to Kiyoshi as an apology before he stood. Kiyoshi just nodded in understanding; after all, it's only him who was aware of the real identity of Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

_**Flashback**_

"So, where is our freshmen ?" Kiyoshi asked his best friend who lounged on the chair in their team room as he laid on the floor and closed his eyes n exhaustion.

"Riko is fetching them, I think. Riko's tests are way too difficult for a freshmen, so I heard that we only managed to got two freshmen." Hyuuga said lazily.

"Well, considering Riko's attitude, I'm surprised that there are any freshmen that manage into our team."

"I wonder who they-"

"Ta daaa, here we are!" Riko's happy voice cut off Kiyoshi's sentence. Kiyoshi opened his eyes to met the sight of a kinda bulk and tall red haired freshmen with Riko on his side.

"Uh, Riko, where is the other one ?" Hyuuga asked questioningly.

"Uh, wait, he was with me earlier. Kagami, where is he ?" Riko asked confusingly as she turned to left and right.

"He was right behind us right ? Damn, that guy is so invisible!" the Kagami boy groaned.

"Invisible huh ? He kinda remind me of-"

"Etto, I'm right here." A light blue haired boy said plainly out of nowhere, which scared the captain of Seirin's most favorable team.

"When the hell are you there ?" Hyuuga screamed in shock as a boy suddenly sat beside him. While a little chaos was happening in the room, Kiyoshi seemed thoughtful as he kept staring the light haired boy next to his best friend. Could it be that-

"Kuroko ? Is that you ?" Kiyoshi voiced his thought.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you here, Kiyoshi-senpai. Long time no see." Kuroko replied politely.

"Eh ? You've known Kuroko before ?" came Hyuuga's curious question.

"All, meet Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga. They're still fairly new to our underground system. And Kagami-kun was schooled in America and have just back recently while Kuroko-kun was away for a year before for a medical treatment."

"Kagami Taiga. Nice too meet you." Kagami said with a shrug.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice too meet you." Kuroko politely bow.

"Eh, back again, how did you meet Kuroko, Kiyoshi ?" Hyuuga asked.

"Uh…" Kiyoshi was left speechless as he can't possibly say that he met Kuroko when his old team had some mock wars against the famous Generation of Miracles seeing as Kuroko lied about his past history.

"Kiyoshi-senpai saved me from some punk in an alley three years ago." Kuroko lied effortlessly.

"Ah I see…." Hyuuga answered.

"Okay, let's having some warm up practice with our freshmen !" Riko clapped her hand

.

Time skip

.

"Why did you lie, Kuroko ?" Kiyoshi asked curiously as he walked with Kuroko to a small empty park after the dinner Riko held in a nearby restaurant to celebrate their new freshmen. The rest of his team has split up with his best friend escorted their coach home while the rest walked their own way to their respective home.

"I want a fresh start, I guess." Kuroko said. "I don't want to be acknowledge because I'm the sixth man of the Generation of Miracles. I'm," Kuroko stop and stared at his hand. "sick to be one, anyway. So I took a fresh start, away from them, away from the spot lights."

"And you chose to be a normal "commoner" with no rank whatsoever and disguised your past histories with the false one. Well, I don't expect you to come to Seirin for all of the University you could go to." Kiyoshi said, mimicking with his hand.

"Yes. The same goes for you, Kiyoshi-senpai. I never thought you would chose Seirin after your team split up."

"Well, Seirin is perfect, I guess. It's still fairly new in having underground classes and it's on the outskirt of Tokyo so no one will really know you and your fame. Beside it's the right choice to split up as we never aimed to be top of the chain food. Unlike your old team, we're not a group of heirs, so the best position we could have is to be-"

"-the sub team." Kuroko finished the sentence

"Yeah. By the way aren't you the only heir, Kuroko? And I supposed the Generation of Miracles don't know of your whereabouts ?"

"Yes, I am. I gave up my title as the heir and trade my usual life style to be here. My father and mother are understanding enough of my circumstances and let me do this. But in exchange, I won't have the luxuries I usually got as almost all of my belongings as well as my bank accounts are taken by my father. My financial is supplied by my parents, however, the nominal is only enough to pay my study and my daily life cost. And they're the only one who aware where exactly I live right now. And you, Kiyoshi-senpai. I don't think my old comrades will be a problem as they're sent away from Japan to maximize their personal abilities for a year."

"Ah, I see… Maybe your parents see your "exchange" as the same thing to maximize your personal abilities, I suppose. Won't it be quite problematic later as you're supposedly a heir ? "

"In the worst case scenario, I could always take the sub team I am in to be my sub team." Kuroko shrugged.

"And why, Kuroko ? I always thought that seven of you will always be together forever with how tight your bonds are." Kiyoshi said carefully as he realized that he has questioned a rather personal information.

"It's just, they changed. And I just can't take that change, I guess." Kuroko said with a finality tone, a sign that he won't talk more.

Kiyoshi sighed at the too problematic problem Kuroko has for a young adult like he is. A wave of brotherly instinct waved into Kiyoshi as he looked at the broken figure of Kuroko Tetsuya. He huffed, and pat Kuroko's head.

"Don't worry, I'll cover you up." He said with a big grin. "Welcome to Seirin, Kuroko."

**_._**

**_Flashback end._**

**_._ **

"… and we'll have a dinner together later, can you go, Kiyoshi-senpai ?" Kagami said.

"Huh ?"

"He was asking if you could attend the dinner, Riko-san have in Kagami's house later, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko explained.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I was lost in my thought." Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'll go. By the way, we should get going before-"

"WHAT'S TAKING ALL OF YOU SO LONG ! THE MACTH BEGINS IN THREE MINUTES !"

".. see what I'm talking about ?" Kiyoshi said easily as his underclassmen groaned.

* * *

"CHEERS !" all members of Hyuuga and Riko's team cheered in Kagami's quite big apartment. They managed to win the mock battle earlier with another local university hence the dinner celebration in Kagami's apartment, seeing as their current team's financial is tight and Riko couldn't cook anything edible to eat, so Kagami offered his place as well as his skill.

"It thanks to Kagami and Kuroko's team work we managed to go this far." Hyuuga complimented.

"Yeah, Kuroko, you're quite skillful and fast. To think you're still quite new to this, it's a bit unbelievable !"

"Ah, it's everyone's works, not just both of us." Kuroko said plainly.

"You're too humble, Kuroko!"

"Let's dig in, everyone!" Kiyoshi said as he tried to changed the topic.

"Itadakimas!"

* * *

Time Skip

.

"Ah, you're the best, Kagami.." Riko said as she laid on the carpeted floor.

"Yeah.. I must agree with that." Izuki said as he turned the tv on. "Hey Kagami, do you have some underground's channels ?"

"Yeah, it's from 180-190 channels for Japan's channels."

"You have quite a luxurious apartment, Kagami." Hyuuga commented as he looked around.

"Uh, yeah. But it's quite cheap when the previous owner sold it to me." Kagami said.

"Really ? You're so lucky!" Hyuuga claimed.

"and now, here it is, the captain of the Famous Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuro! Then the members of Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, and Momoi Satsuki!" the host exclaimed.

"Oh, they're finally go public after on hiatus for a year ?" Riko said as she got up and sat for a better view of the tv's screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, after years of hiding their identity, the Generation of Miracles finally go public ! Let's clap for them!" the host said excitedly.

"So, Akashi-san, why did you decide to go public after all of this time ?"

"Ah, we all agreed that hiding is no more an option seeing as we have achieved our quota of lessons we need to have and all that's left is taking more experiences as we take our responsibilities as the heir and heiress." Akashi answered smoothly.

"Oh.. As we all know, it's a common thing for heirs and heiresses to form their own group and go against another group of heirs and heiresses to be the on top the chain food. And we all know that you, the Generation of Miracles has the biggest chance to leap to the top. Do you mind telling the public how all of you gathered in one group ?"

Every members of Generation of Miracles looked at each other and seek a confirmation from Akashi. Akashi nodded and gestured to Momoi to tell the public.

"Ah, it was accidental actually. On a ball where our parents were gathered together, all of us met accidently in the back garden of Sei-kun's mansion. Back then, I was exploring around the corridors where the ball was held with Daiki-kun and we saw some children who looked like the same age of us playing on the garden, so we decided to went there. And to be short, from our meeting back there, our friendship blossomed until now. It was Sei-kun's idea to form a group together. And here we are." Momoi explained.

"Ah, you and Aomine-san are childhood friend, right ?"

"Yeah." Aomine answered

"I see.. We also heard that all of you were accelerated from the beginning as all of you have finished most of the twelve years worth of basic education in your elementary time, then finished it completely on Junior High School as well as taking the basic lessons of the underground system, both physical education and mental education and the basic lessons of the degree you're going to take in the future. Then in Senior High School, all of you began to deepen your Underground studies and be able to take five years worth of lessons and practical experience into three years, hence why you're called Generation of Miracles, because your gifts and talents are considered miracles. After all of you graduated, all of you take a year break to maximize your personal potential and now you're continuing the degree for your official studies in some famous Universities as well as to begin searching for your own sub team. Am I correct ?"

"Very well said, actually." Midorima said as he fix the position of his glasses.

"So, Midorima-san, you're going to Shutoku, am I right ?"

"Hn." Midorima answered curtly as he adjust his lucky item's position. A polar bear doll.

"Are you and Aomine-san going to Tōō, Momoi-san ?"

"Yeah." Aomine answered uninterestedly.

"Yup."

"And you're going to Kaijou, Kise-san ?"

"Yes."

"And Murasakibara-san is going to Yosen while Akashi-san, you're going to Rakuzan ?"

"Mm." Atsushi tuned in agreement.

"That's true." Akashi answered.

"Wow, what a strong and famous Universities you got there ! And do you plan to take the already prepared team from your own Universities to be your sub team or do you plan to re select them by yourself ?"

"We don't know yet, but we are certainly going to observe everything first before taking any actions regarding that." Atsushi answered.

"Okay, one last question. Generation of Miracles is a six man cell plus Momoi-san, right ? Then where is the sixth man of the famous Generation of Miracles ?" the host asked cheerfully, unaware of the slight emotion change on the members of Generation of Miracles.

It was silent for some time before the host began to probed again.

"Well ?"

Momoi looked at the slightly somber face of her comrades as her mind gears were wheeling really fast for an answer. They never expected this kind of question, at least until they managed to get Kuroko back to their group.

"Ah, pardon us, we didn't expect that question. He is still in his training, so we decided to not publicize him right now."

"Ah, I see. And there are some rumors that he left Generation of Miracles. Is it true, Akashi-san?" the host asked again.

"Well, we did have some quite problematic problems back then. And yes, he did left us. But not completely as those rumors said. It was merely a normal break. And after his departure, we realized our own mistakes and weakness, hence why all of us decided to take a break to maximize our abilities."

"So, is he still in Generation of Miracles or not ?"

"Of course." Aomine interjected. "He'll always be a part of us, no matter what. And as Sei said, he didn't leave us completely, he left us to made us realize our mistakes before it was too late." Aomines said with annoyed tone.

"That's a good thing then! Then when will he come back ?" the host asked

"Well, we are planning to come visit him as well as pick him up from his personal training." Akashi smirked devilishly.

"Okay. We hope for the best for all of you, thank you for-"

Kuroko couldn't hear anything more than that as he gripped his glass tightly. To normal people, Sei's sentence won't look like having a double meaning. But for him,-

"Kuroko, are you okay ? You look so pale." Kagami said worriedly.

**"We are planning to come visit him as well as pick him up from his personal training."**

_**"We're going to take you back, no matter what."**_

* * *

Wew.. *sigh* it's a quite long chapter I got here… It should be longer, but I have to study for the upcoming exams and my mind won't be able to study if I haven't posted any chapter for you all. -_- and I'm constantly having this headache everyday, so I think this chapter is rather messy...

And if you're confused, please feel free to ask me in review or pm me or twit me etc :D

Oh yeah, I got quite stingy remark from my friend. "Wew, your story is good enough to be followed but not good enough to be reviewed. What a good job you got there" I didn't expect this kind of remark from my best friend , well she has a sharp tongue like me, *but heck, hers is way sharper than mine* but it's quite memorable, I guess it's okay. :p I'm soo gonna make you pay for that. ;p

And now, review time~

Milly22 ah, you compliment me too much :) and thank you for the review ! :D

fuuchimunchy lol~ FC ? .u. ... maduranese ? God, I should have known to NEVER, EVER read your comments, status etc when there are my customers/parents around me LOOOOL You should write too *poke with pocky*

Vhyna sii semelekete wow.. someone did reviewed with Indonesia's language ='D Yep, sama" 8'D

Minecchin LOOL and no, bakagami is a no no for me :p

loveless996 ah XD luvs your cosplay *w* and thank you also for your work!

mangopudding yes and it's an unchanging fact :p though he has quite a "power" in later chapter _ _

moonray9 as content as you can feel when you're lying about your past~ 8D and yes they will be only a friend. no more. or maybe a side affection that is. but no kagakuro, sorry all.

An sorry for making you confuse with this chapter.. please feel free to PM me or ask me in twit or fb :D and aw, we're connected by my story XD from Indonesia to Rumania XDD

the superman and this is the update you want ~

hitomi65 thank you XD

ben4kevin just for my readers~ XD Thank you for reviewing :D

**AND IMPORTANT NOTE**

I need to know these before I can decide other pairings, please vote for them

a. AomineMomoi or KiseMomoi

b. AtsushiHimuro or KagaHimuro

and maybe some other pairings ? or tell me if you want kagami/atsushi/aomine/kise to be single or something like that...


	5. Uh Oh

Title : Timeline

Authoress : DarkBlueLynx

Status : Not Completed

Beta : Beta-ed by (Haven't Beta-ed)

Summary :

A heir who left his throne to achieve a normal life. He left everything behind just to start a new life, a life of commoner with no strings of power. No one suspect him to be one of those heirs. But there's one small fact he doesn't aware of. The fact that his comrades have been chased him down and have the possibilities to ruin his disguise as well as his normal life. AU. Mafia, Underground Stuff. Possessive Akashi. Protective GoM

* * *

**AN**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

Life was –is- really busy for me, with the exams, some problems here and there and somethings. I couldn't find any appropriate time to write an update. *sigh*

I have two idea of oneshots on my hand right now, one is KiseKuro, another is AoKuro. And I think the AoKuro's plot is a bit heavy, so it might take a longer time than KiseKuro, since it's most probably a fluffy-cute-sweet-smile making fic *I hope*.

And I'm also sorry that I can't give a proper appreciation for the reviewer considering I don't have, or lack of for a better word, internet connection. To post this update, I even asked my –ehem- friend to post this. So no, this chapter **HASN'T BEEN BETA-ED**.

Sweet Aiden-chan, if you read this, I hope you could understand my problem with internet connection and not feel offended that I didn't sent this first to you gomen ne.. But I swear, as soon as I have my internet connection back, I would send this to you.

And thank you for the reviews and alerts. :D They made my day XD and I also got a flame *laugh*

Honestly it pissed me off when I read it for the first time, but after five minutes of cursing inside my head (because I read it when I have computer's lesson and there are my classmates both on my right and left) and finally re-read it once more and opened the profile of the flamers, I laughed.

I really do, or more like giggling secretly as my teacher explained something that I never bothered to paid attention to.

Why ?

Because, my dearest readers, he/she is the type of people who don't have any life at all. I know that some of my own readers prefer to read a story with a perfect grammar and all, but this girl/boy is just a brat, annoying brat to be precise, with a way to high idealism that he/she forgets his/her ground and place. And as I –and many authors and authoress out there- have said multiple times already, this is a FAN FICTION. And dearest I-forgot-your-penname , I could easily make this fic darker, with the real sadism of yakuza, mafia things, but no, I ain't followin' you, since I want to make this story a light plot but with enough things to make you keep going. I'm sorry if I wouldn't be able to all of my readers satisfied with my plot and writing, but I assure all of you, I'm trying my best here. I realized my way and my style is improving, especially when I re-read my old fics and compare it with my newer one. And I'm still learning so don't give me a harsh judgment.

But anyway, thank you for the critique, I feel loved, since you bother to gave your time to write that critique.

And maybe some of you are upset, with the constant appearances of Kagami. But believe me, it's really necessary and I don't really like it either. So just please put up with it for a few more moments.

Back again, thank you for all of your supports and reviews and alerts ! XD

* * *

Chapter 3

.

**Paranoid**

.

_My heart's pain grew in the peace I once loved_

.

* * *

**Last Chapter**

Kuroko couldn't hear anything more than that as he gripped his glass tightly. To normal people, Sei's sentence won't look like having a double meaning. But for him,-

"Kuroko, are you okay ? You look so pale." Kagami said worriedly.

"We are planning to come visit him as well as pick him up from his personal training."

"_We're going to take you back, no matter __what__."_

* * *

"Hey, Tetsu, wake up you idiot." A familiar voice woke him up from his slumber.

"H-huh ? Daiki-kun ?" Kuroko said confusingly.

"Everyone is waiting for us, come on. You're such a lazer." Aomine shook his head.

"Tetsucchiii.. Come on.. We're going…" Kise said as he stood a few meters in front of Kuroko with Midorima.

"Huh ? Where are we going ?" Kuroko asked confusingly as Aomine began to run to Kise's side;leaving Kuroko alone.

"Hey guys ! Wait for me !" Kuroko yelled as he tried to move his limbs faster, but no avail, he kept failing until they completely disappeared from his views; leaving him alone.

"Wait…" Kuroko panted as beads of sweats rolled on his face. He kept running after his friends as slideshow began to play around him. Pictures of personal achievements of his little group of friends he could bravely said as his family. Kise when he's successful as a model. Aomine's proud face when he could beat the current best sniper. Atsushi's bored yet prideful face when he managed to hacked the most unbreakable system. Midorima's haughty face when he managed to kill all of their enemies with an un-antidote poison of his. Momoi's smiling face as she managed to prove to her parents, and to the world that she's more than capable at analyzing and spying technique, even though she's a girl; ultimately broke that classics tradition that a woman will be a seductress as best. Akashi's smirk when he finally be able to regain his rightful title as a leader in his clan after his parents deceased, ultimately controlled his subordinates with an absolute power.

But he didn't have any remarkable achievement.

And they left him alone with nothing.

"_Tetsu-kun, we're more than enough to finish this, so you don't have to join." _

"_I'm sorry Tetsu, but we don't need to rely on you again."_

"_Kuroko Tetsuya, you're a __failure__."_

"KUROKO-SAN!"

Kuroko's eyes snapped open as beads of sweats rolling on his face as he panted for breaths. His head currently on the desk with his chemistry book under his head. Realizing that he fell asleep in the class, Kuroko quickly sat straight as his chemistry's teacher, Izaki-sensei, shook his head at his unusual antic.

"Are you okay, kuroko-san ? It's not you to fell asleep in my class. Do you need to go to Health Care Unit ?" Izaki-sensei asked.

"Uh, I'm okay, sensei. I'm sorry." Kuroko stood and bowed.

"Okay, then. Wash your face to fresh you up." Izaki-sensei instructed before he went to the whiteboard and continued his lecture.

Kuroko quickly walked out from his class and went to the rest room with a distracted emotion on his face, unaware of the concerned gaze from a certain red haired man.

.

.

"Kuroko.."

"Kuroko…"

"OI, KUROKO!" Kagami yelled on Kuroko's right ear, effectively making the teal haired young adult jumped in his spot.

"What's that, Kagami-kun ?" Kuroko asked.

"What's wrong with you, Kuroko ? You seem distracted, not to mention you're always in your la la land, and" Kagami pointed, "you, of all of the people, fell asleep on Izaki's lecture, where you never, ever fall asleep even though it's the most boring lesson on earth. What's wrong ?"Kagami asked his partner as they were walking to their practice field together.

"Every lessons are boring to you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko remarked.

"Gah, that's not the point, damn it. Seriously, what's up ?" Kagami nonchalantly asked his partner.

"It's… nothing serious. I just didn't have enough sleep for the past days"

"You know you could always count on me to talk about your problems, right ?" Kagami concerned.

Kuroko was silent for a few moment. "Of course, Kagami-kun. We're friend, right ?" Kuroko tilted his head a bit in a comforting manner. That's when he caught the sight of Kiyoshi.

"Um, excuse me, Kagami-kun. I would like to talk to Kiyoshi-senpai first so you could go change first." Kuroko said politely before he left Kagami's side and jogged to where Kiyoshi stood near the edge of the field.

Kagami felt a pang of jealousy roused in his chest. For the past days all Kuroko said and did were "It's nothing." And "I'm going to talk to Kiyoshi-senpai.". Basically he's like a chick searching his mother hen and the mother hen is none other than Kiyoshi. Almost every days for the past weeks, Kuroko always at least once, talked to Kiyoshi. And what irritated him the most that he never knew what did they talked about and the fact that Kuroko never shared his recent problems with him.

"What are you hiding, Kuroko?" Kagami bitterly said to himself before he shook his head and walked to the change room with much less enthusiasm.

* * *

His jealousy went to a higher notch.

Usually, after they have practice together, the team would has a dinner together in a ramen or monja restaurant and sometime simply in a fast food restaurant. Then he would escort Kuroko to his apartment since his apartment is on the same way with Kuroko's. This tradition has started since the day he knew that his apartment and Kuroko is on the same complex and no one broke this tradition.

But no, Kiyoshi-senpai has to broke it for the first time.

Kagami realized that maybe Kuroko is sick, considering that his portion of food is becoming lesser and lesser each time. He didn't even finished half of his ramen bowl. He planned to interrogate Kuroko and –maybe- take care of him for a bit, ensuring that he's okay before take off to his own apartment.

but his plan shattered from the second Kiyoshi senpai said that he will walked Kuroko home.

(That's uncalled, right ? Kiyoshi-senpai lived a bit far away from Kuroko's apartment. Not to mention, everyone knew that he's usually the one who escort Kuroko home. )

But when he –politely- reminded Kiyoshi-senpai of this fact, Kuroko somekind of defended Kiyoshi-senpai and said that he need to buy something near Kiyoshi's apartment, so it would be no problem.

And Kagami was defeated with that reason. He couldn't possibly stubbornly said that he will wait for Kuroko, right ?

That night, Kagami couldn't sleep as his brain filled with inner rage and jealousy.

* * *

.

The next morning, Kagami decided to pay Kuroko a visit. It's Saturday after all, and he's sure that Kuroko didn't have any plan on going out.

Unusually, or usually if he's going to go out with Kuroko, he took his time to choose his clothes. After all anyone will always want to look best in front of her/his crush right ?

He even decided to take some extra cash that he didn't really need, in case Kuroko want something to buy.

Kuroko.

Kuroko.

His life revolved around Kuroko, ever since he knew the almost invisible guy. His daily life always filled with Kuroko. Ever since he passed that denial stage that he fell for Kuroko, he always tried to take Kuroko's attention. Especially when he learned that Kuroko himself is a bi and kuroko is the first person who can accept that he is gay. Unlike his family who even dared to-

No.

Don't go there, Taiga.

But ever since Kuroko nonchalantly said, "So what if you're gay ?" Kagami knew that he has to have Kuroko by his side.

So, he began the chase.

He realized the quite simple life Kuroko has to gone through every day with the minimal finances he get from his parents, so he started to buy Kuroko some things to make his life easier. Like bought him groceries (and sometimes cook for him too), paid for his bills, and sometimes bought him daily necessities that he need.

Of course Kuroko always refused these things. Even when Kagami offered Kuroko to stay at his apartment, since there are two empty rooms in his apartment and his apartment definitely bigger than Kuroko's.

He never paid any attention to the money he has spent on Kuroko, seeing that Kuroko always tried to repay it with the equal money, food, or something like that.

But what irked him the most that Kuroko never shared his past with him. Well, he never shared his too, but at least he has given him the vague knowledge.

Back at the task in hand, he was walking down on the lane to Kuroko's apartment when he noticed a light blue haired guy was sitting inside a café. Kagami stopped his movement. How could he noticed this ? Of course, who wouldn't recognize your crush-love even it miles away ?

Kuroko looked so cute yet quite the looker even though with the hoodie on with his face looked so serious, and he was with-

Kiyoshi-senpai.

Not again. Kagami groaned displeasingly.

He cancelled his plan on taking Kuroko out since Kuroko was already _busy_ with someone else.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"You know Kuroko, I think you're not only scared, but also quite paranoid in my opinion." Kiyoshi said wisely as he sipped his beverage.

"We are and we will always be paranoid with our special circumstances, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko edgily said as he also sipped his vanilla milkshake.

"But it has been two weeks from that night and nothing happen. Maybe you really hid yourself quite well and not even Momoi can track you down."

"Actually, if Sei-kun actually uses his power and connection with my parents, I'm sure he'll find me right away." Kuroko said bitterly.

"But he doesn't. And I'm sure your parents won't tell him that easily and beside we both know, especially you, that Akashi-san isn't the type that willing to go that low. He'll use his own way, I'm sure."

"Even though it's like that, it still doesn't explain this nagging feeling that I'm being watched."

"Good point. It's either their men, or your parent's."

"And my parents could easily contact me if they need me or if there is an emergency. Not sending some men to stalk me."

"Given the situation at hand, could it be that your parents are also avoiding Akashi-san's ? I mean, they couldn't contact you easily since they're afraid that he put some bugs or something like that on them ?"

"It might be. They couldn't risk the possibilities of Momoi and Akashi's interference, but why stalk me ? They could just send a man and tell me what they want to tell me. Is there any news in the underground ?"

"No, not at all. Just some minor crimes and all. But the comeback of the so called Generation of Miracles is still a hot topic. Talking a hot topic, I think you should draw a proper line with Kagami. And maybe some vague explanation as why you're always with me in these past days to save my own head from his shot. "

"Why ?"

"Why don't you turn to your back, there's a mirror and you could see the street outside this cozy café pretty well." Kiyoshi chuckled.

Kuroko, out of curiosity turned to his back and watch the mirror behind him, to see Kagami stood in front of the café with such hard eyes that glared to Kiyoshi.

"Ah, I see." Kuroko turned around once more and face Kiyoshi-senpai and pretend that he didn't aware of the red haired man on the street.

"Seriously, you actually realize that he has a crush on you right ? Because if you don't, Kuroko-kun, I swear that you're denser than Aomine-kun."

"I realize it thank you very much. "

"And ?"

"And ?"

"Do you want to do something with it ?"

"Me ? With Kagami ? That's nonsense." Kuroko sipped his vanilla drink. "Beside, he only has small crush on me, not a big deal."

"He's head over heels for you, how could that a "not a big deal", dear Kuroko-kun ?" Kiyoshi raised his eyebrow.

"Even though I'm a bi, it doesn't mean I'm interested in him more than a friend, Kiyoshi-senpai. You should know better." Kuroko said with monotone voice. "Beside, I don't want to drag him to our world." "_And he can't replace another red haired man in my mind, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko add bitterly._

"Then draw your line clearly, Kuroko-kun." Kiyoshi wisely said. "We don't need a broken hearted man in our team, especially when he's already quite moody in normal mode, I can't exactly say it would be pleasant to have him in our team when his heart is broken."

"Yeah. But all of us know that Kagami never has 'rejection' and 'no' in his dictionary."

"Try to do it slowly. I'm sure he'll understand in the future." Kiyoshi comforted Kuroko. "And I take my words back, I think it's going to be fun to toy with Kagami a little bit more." Kiyoshi smirked evilly.

"And everyone thought that you're innocent, I'm sure that you're the second king of prankster right after Kise-kun." Kuroko playfully facepalmed.

"Ah, such a honor to be called that." Kiyoshi gave a good hearted laugh. "Just focus to your studies, okay ? With the upcoming exams and all. I'll keep tabs on everything." Kiyoshi said. "Now, let's eat!"

.

.

* * *

Kagami still feel agitated at the occurrence in the afternoon, but his empty fridge won't refill by itself and so he forced himself to drag his feet out from his empty apartment and went to his usual convenience store. He didn't even bothered to call Kuroko for some company, since most likely, either Kuroko is still with Kiyoshi-senpai or out with his own agenda. And he ain't takin' any chance to get his feeling worse than it was if he knew that Kuroko was indeed still with Kiyoshi.

.

.

By the time he finished his groceries (and some groceries for Kuroko) it's already quite late. With three bags on both hands, Kagami pulled his hoodie over his head and jogged to his apartment. He has decided to give Kuroko's groceries tomorrow, for it would be another reason to pay him a visit right ? Beside if he give it now, he won't be able in Kuroko's apartment for a long time with the late hour already.

With that decision in mind, Kagami chose a cut up way that pass a park to his apartment.

He was passing the quite big park when he saw the silhouette of five people in the park.

"Must be some shady thing." Kagami rolled his eyes at this thought.

He has just passed the empty park (and empty street) when he recognized the voice. After all, it won't be a surprise, even though you try to talk quietly in the middle of deserted place, it will sounds like you're screaming.

"I've told you, I refuse." Kuroko said sternly; not realizing that his voice has gone an octave higher than he intended.

Kagami turned around in surprise. He was too shocked to do anything than dumbly watched the scene unfold in front of him.

The remaining four person bowed deeply in front of Kuroko and said, "Then, we're sorry, young master." Before charged to Kuroko.

Kuroko easily dodged and fought the four men in ease, like it was some practice. He bended and avoided the first man, all while gracefully walked back to avoid a kick. With a sure step of his efet, Kuroko half run and give a round house kick, while two were down, another man tried to catch his hand. Without flaw, Kuroko performed some martial arts in defense and offense with such grace that even shame an expert. One of the fallen man finally be able to stood but brought back to the ground by Kuroko's sweeping leg, which hit his calves and made him fell on his bottom in a painful manner.

"That pattern and trademark move… Why do I think it's familiar ?" Kagami managed to thought amidst the shocked state of his.

In a matter of second all of the men were defeated and laid on the ground, unable to do anything.

"Disappear from my view." Kuroko coldly commanded. Kagami could felt shiver racked through his body at his crush's tone and voice. He never ever heard kuroko's voice that cold and.. commanding. Like a groomed leader who commanded his subordinate with undeniable power.

When he realized the predicament he was, he quickly and silently ran out from the street and quickly went to his apartment before Kuroko realized his presence. He thanked God that he wore a quite big hoodie, which help him covered his red hair and pretty much his shocked face.

.

.

The time he finally arrived at his apartment, he put all of his groceries on the table and plopped down on the sofa. The shock hasn't wore off, all while his mind gears began to re-process everything.

The men in black suit. Kuroko. Fight. Weird. Shady.

"What did he refuse ? Why are there black suited men ? Did he caught in some trouble with the underground ? Or is he framed ?" Kagami's head filled with unending curiosities and unanswered questions.

"And that move.. I've seen it somewhere else…" Kagami racked his brain to remember what exactly it was but no avail, his brain –again- failed him.

"This is illogical."

"Not to mention.. When did Kuroko learn martial arts ? " Kagami chewed his lips in distaste.

* * *

.

The next day, Kagami decided o not say anything and keep cool of everything. Surprisingly, Kuroko began to be himself once more and life's good for Kagami.

Well, for a short time actually.

With the upcoming exams and all, he was swamped with projects, homeworks, and so on, often to left him dead set on the bed every night. With the help of Kuroko and his senior, he, who is really suck at history and Japanese language, and chemistry for a bit, he studied almost everyday after the dinner with either his senior or Kuroko. Mostly Kuroko since it seemed that Kuroko was way smarter than he showed. And not to mention no one be able to put up with Kagami idiocy in those three subjects except Kuroko.

.

.

.

When the bell of the end of the exam on the last bell rang, Kagami actually cheered loudly as he can finish his history on time, unlike the usual. Kuroko just shook his head at his friend's antics as he waited for Kagami to give his exam to the teacher and went out from the class.

On the way out, Kuroko met his seniors, Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, and Riko senpai, who walked together in a group of three and chatter happily. It was Riko who spot Kuroko and Kagami first.

"Oi, Kuroko, Kagami!" Riko waved her hand as she jogged to Kagami and Kuroko with both Kiyoshi and Junpei behind her.

"Ah, good morning, Riko-san, Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko politely said.

"Yo." Kagami said.

"How was your exam ?" Riko asked cheerfully as they walked together to the gate of their university.

"It's fine and Kagami-kun actually managed to finished his history on time." Kuroko said with his usual flat voice.

"Really ? What did you do to him, Kuroko ?" Hyuuga half joked.

"Maybe Kagami finally upgraded his hand writing so he can write faster ?" Kiyoshi said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up." Kagami grumbled under his breath as both of his seniors ganged up on him.

"Let's celebrate it by eating takoyaki ! I heard that there is a delicious takoyaki near the station." Riko said with stars on her eyes.

"Sure." Kuroko said easily, followed with the hmm of agreement from the rest of the male.

"Okay then, it's decided. Takoyaki, here I come!" Riko squealed.

"How you managed to put up with her is mysterious, Hyuuga-senpai." Kagami half mocked, half amused.

"The same goes to you, Kagami. How Kuroko managed to put up with your idiocy is mysterious." Hyuuga retorted.

"Yeah, I'll save Kuroko from your idiocy!" Kiyoshi teased as he grabbed Kuroko by hand and forced him to walk in the middle of him and Kagami.

"Hey! Kuroko is mine!" Kagami slipped on, too jealous to realize what did he talk about.

"I'm not your property, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said edgily with a flat, annoyed face of his.

They were too conserved in their mock-tease conversation to even notice that Riko has stopped walking in front of them and simply stood with eyes bulged in front of the gate; making Hyuuga bumped to her, as three other male still too immersed in their own world.

"What's… going on ?" Riko said slowly.

"What's wrong- oh." Hyuuga also stop on his track.

When the three other male finally realized something is amiss, they quickly averted their eyes to the front.

Kuroko felt his heart stop moving for a second as his eyes widened on the scene in front of him.

In front of him was a barricade of black men in suit, with four black BMW with a Mercedes he knew all too well in the middle.

And there he is, a middle aged man he knew all too well, the only man who has proven his loyalties to him too many times. The only butler his parents trust to take care of him, who's also like a Godfather to him.

Kuroko was dumbstruck at this point. His legs were unable to move as the man walked silently passed the gate with five men following behind him and stop in front of Kuroko.

"Young master." He and his follower fell to his knees in a respectful manner all while his other men bowed deeply.

"Kuroko." Kiyoshi sharp tones awaken him from his stupor.

"Sebastian. " Kuroko addressed calmly.

"Your presence as the heir is required at the main house." He said calmly.

"What ?" Kagami was the first one to notice it. "Kuroko, you're a heir ?" Kagami incredulous statement brought realization to Riko and Junpei.

"He ?" Both of them yelled.

The man, Sebastian got up off his feet and stood proudly like a butler should in front of his master. "Tetsuya-sama is the heir of the Kuroko Clan."

"EHHH ?"

While his three friends were still in shock upon hearing the news, Kiyoshi silently stood beside Kuroko and whispered. "Do you want to run ?"

Kuroko shook his head. "If my parents even send Sebastian to fetch me, then something serious is going on. I count on you to keep this news from spreading, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko said all while not realizing that actually Kagami was watching their interaction.

"Enough, Sebastian." Kuroko flatly yet coldly ordered. He walked to the car with a straighter posture, chin high and indifferent face that made Kagami unable to believe that it was the same Kuroko.

"Yes, young master." Sebastian bowed once more to Kuroko before gave another respectful bow to Kiyoshi, who in turn just nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the dumbstruck two male and a female alone.

After the disturbance disappeared and the horde of bodyguard left the school, Junpei hesitantly spoke.

"Just.. what's going on."

* * *

.

while in another place,

.

"Young master, Kuroko-sama has been escorted by his bodyguard to his main house." A man reported to his boss who sat on his seat in his study room.

"Ah, I see. Is there any trouble?"

"No. Kuroko-sama didn't put any fight."

"And his friends ?"

"Kiyoshi-sama just stood calmly while his other friends were too dumbstruck to do anything."

"Dismissed." A red haired man waved his hand at his subordinate who bowed and left the room.

The red haired man smirked in delight at the mentio of his lover finally came out from his hiding place with his own will. He eyed the mahjong piece.

"Soon, Tetsu-kun, we'll meet again."

* * *

**AN**

Okay, I feel this chapter is really rushed. And I mention a lot of Kagami. This chapter should be divided into two so it won't feel so rushed like this but then again, I'm afraid that I'll take another long time to update, so yeah. And I think the flow is a quite ragged since I made this before I heard some… unpleasant news and after I heard it and I think it affected the way I write quite well.

So, give me review ? ( ^ u ^ )


	6. Facts Beyond the Lies

Title : Timeline

Authoress : DarkBlueLynx

Status : Not Completed

Beta : Beta-ed by (Haven't Beta-ed)

Summary :

A heir who left his throne to achieve a normal life. He left everything behind just to start a new life, a life of commoner with no strings of power. No one suspect him to be one of those heirs. But there's one small fact he doesn't aware of. The fact that his comrades have been chased him down and have the possibilities to ruin his disguise as well as his normal life. AU. Mafia, Underground Stuff. Possessive Akashi. Protective GoM

* * *

AN

HUGE THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS *sniffs*

And I'm really sorry as I still don't have my usual internet connection back, so I can't freely open internet and give review appreciations for you guys.. *sad* this chapter is updated by my friend, please give her a lot of hugs~ :D

And if I recalled correctly, a reviewer asked me something like the broadcast thing, so I'm going to explain. To be honest, I didn't really find this fatal flaw when I planned that chapter, but as I wrote the chapter, there's a big hole about "how the hell to make Akashi and the gang up on the tv with the kiseki no generation title ?" so I think for a quite logic excuse and ta da, I made it so there is a special channel for underworld news etc. *my God, it still sounds so ridiculous, even for me QwQ* and just say not everyone can have access to that channels, and I should stop here before I accidentally hint or spoil some facts. :p but the basic is that. I hope you understand.. or if you're still confuse, I'll PM you or something like that..

And almost all of the reviewer have the almost the same, "Sebastian ? Kyaa" thing. Or not, since I think I have one reviewer said that it's so.. boring or generic or mainstream or something like that *too much 'or' orz* but I CAN'T HELP IT D8 and it's Sebastian from kuroshitsuji in case you don't know and I highly recommended that anime and manga 8D

this chapter **HASN'T BEEN BETA-ED**.

I'm sure most of you skip this AN, so I'll ask some things later under this chapter. Enjoy ~

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.  
**

**A Ray of Facts Beyond the Lies**

**.**

**.  
**

_**The very day I realized this form of mine was ending soon, I let myself to be born a second time**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

.

**Before on the last chapter**

"Tetsuya-sama is the heir of the Kuroko Clan."

"EHHH ?"

"Enough, Sebastian."

"Soon, Tetsu-kun, we'll meet again."

* * *

.

He was nowhere to be found, not in his apartment, his things are still on his apartment and there's no explanation; leaving Riko, Kagami and the rest of the team drowned in their unanswered questions.

Surprisingly, there were no rumors circulating around like it should. Or it's just because they sensed it's not something to talk about in open public.

It's the seventh day Kuroko was missing and Riko, Junpei and Kagami was sitting around a table together again, not bothering to train anymore even though tomorrow was when the practical field exams started.

"This is ridiculous." Kagami said loudly after they replayed all of the facts they managed to get from any resources they could get their hands on.

But unfortunately for them, they're just running in circle.

"The fact that I unknowingly have an heir from a prestigious clan as my subordinate is far beyond ridiculous than having an heir as a partner, Kagami-kun." Junpei twitched.

"And we all thought, no, he said that he was only a far cousin who accidentally has Kuroko as his surname."

"To think he hid it very well from us is kinda pissing me off." Riko added sulkily.

They all sighed in exhaustion.

"How could Kiyoshi-senpai knew about this fact but we're not ?" Kagami muttered in silent rage.

"Maybe he accidentally knew it ?" Riko gave a suggestion.

Kagami shook his head. "I don't think so, I kept seeing them together talking about something serious, even I noticed that Kiyoshi was the only one who actually moved to Kuroko and talked to him about something when that butler guy talked to us. And that butler also nodded in respect and acknowledgement to Kiyoshi-senpai before he walked to the cars. And two days after Kuroko disappeared, he's also missing. Something is going on under our nose and we didn't even realize about it."

"Hmm… I'll try to search for more information later." Riko said as she processed all the information she heard from Kagami. "Now, we can't be distracted with the practical exams tomorrow. If Kuroko doesn't show up until the last day of the exams, we still have another week before summer vacation, until then, Kagami, I want you to pull yourself together. Even though Kuroko might not be there for the exams, we will ace it all, no matter what."

* * *

**The next day**

**Monday, July 9th 20XX**

The sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping loudly and happily on the trees' branches. The wind blew softly; balancing the heat from the sun rays. Children were laughing as they were running after each other to the school, young adult and business men and women were relaxing either in small café or starbucks for breakfast or just for a sip of coffee, young mothers were enjoying their groceries shopping for lunch and dinner that time. Everyone were happy and simply did their routines.

Too bad the same thing didn't happen to Seirin's most favorable team.

"Good morning.." Riko greeted sleepily as she joined her boyfriend and the rest of her team who were sitting some benches on the edge of the field.

The only group who practically has black clouds above their heads.

"Good morning.." they replied.

"What's up with the atmosphere ?" Riko asked as she stretched her limbs.

"They've just realized that, without Kiyoshi and Kuroko, we'll have a quite tough time in this exam." Junpei said.

"Baka." Riko muttered. She quickly walked to the front with both of her hands on her hips.

"Listen you morons! Even though without Kiyoshi and Kuroko, we MUST ace all of the exams, no exception. Do you think they want to see us like this ? Pull yourself from that pathetic state and face the exams with chin high! After all we still have Kagami-kun! We aren't the best in Seirin for nothing!" Riko said loudly and quite scarily.

"Here, coffee for some boosts." Kagami appeared out of nowhere beside Riko with two trays of coffee from starbucks in his hands; surprising Riko in the process.

"When did you ?" Junpei sweat dropped.

"Eh ? I've just arrived when Riko-senpai started to gave the lecture. Beside, RIko senpai was right. With or without Kuroko and Kiyoshi-senpai, we're going to ace this exams!" Kagamis aid with fire in his eyes.

All of the team stared at him as if they finally found a savior. "Kagami…" they thought simultaneously; touched at their junior's words.

"Eh ?" Koganei tilted his head in confused manner.

"What's up Koganei ?"

"Isn't that…. Kuroko ?" He pointed to a quite handsome young man who has the same hair style like Kuroko, the same light blue, the same height and the same figure, but doesn't look like Kuroko at all.

"Are you sure ? He looks.. different." Junpei said as all of the team stared at the young man who was walking across the field.

"Hmm… I agree. He looks different." Kagami said.

A realization dawned upon Riko. "His clothes and aura, the way he walks.. those are the differences."

"Eh ?"

"Just look at him, even though his clothes looks normal, but I'm sure they're branded, then the way he walks, his posture is straighter, his chin quite high and he radiated confident and powerful aura around him, just like-"

"-a groomed heir." Kagami finished Riko's sentence.

Silence ensued between all of them as they waited the Kuroko-like to arrive at their position.

"Kuroko ?" Kagami hesitantly asked when Kuroko finally stood in front of him and the rest of the team.

"Yes ?" Kuroko answered naively.

"BAKA! WHERE WERE YOU THIS PAST WEEK ?" Kagami screamed in annoyances.

"I apologize if I made Kagami-kun and the rest of you worried. There are a lot of things I must explain regarding the event which has occurred last week, and please don't interrupt me, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said when he noticed the red haired man ready to yell something. "But first, we have to focus on the exams, I'll explain it when we have our dinner together later on this evening."

"But, where is Kiyoshi ?" Junpei asked.

"Kiyoshi-senpai is running late because of some things and he'll arrive this evening, probably around the time we have the dinner." Kuroko said. "Now, we have an exam and we'll ace it." Kuroko said confidently.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kagami groaned as he kept shuffled around his bed. The event occurred around four hours ago kept bothering his mind; making him unable to sleep.

_**Flashback**_

_"Now, explain." Riko said sternly as they waited for their food to come._

_"Now now Riko, don't be so harsh to Kuroko.." Kiyoshi joked lightly who sat beside Kuroko to ease the obvious tension between team Seirin and Kuroko._

_"And YOU have some explanation to tell us, Kiyoshi, so shut up." Riko grumbled._

_"It's okay, Kiyoshi-senpai. I can't avoid it forever after all." Kuroko sighed. "What would all of you like to know ?"_

_"From the start. Are you really the heir of Kuroko's Clan ? Then why did you lie and hide that fact ?"_

_"Yes, I'm indeed a heir of Kuroko's. There are some reasons, and I can't exactly tell you all of them, but to put it simple because of some events in my life, I yearn to have a normal life without the title as the heir of a prestigious clan. So I came here, in Seirin."_

_"Then why did you live so poorly compared to the luxuries I'm sure you have as a heir ?"_

_"Because that's the price of living as a normal boy I want. My parents let me to be 'no one' Kuroko Tetsuya, in the price of I can't have the luxuries of 'someone' Kuroko Tetsuya."_

_"Then why that butler of yours appeared outta nowhere ? and why did you decide to tell us your true identity ?"_

_"There are some.. complications running around the underworld. And since we have approached that subject, I would like all of you to be aware and careful of your surroundings. It seems that there is a group or a few people who's targeting heirs of prestigious clan. There are already some victims."_

_"But there is no news about it!" Junpei shocked._

_"Because the victims aren't heirs or heiresses, but the killer or I should say, killers, are hinting that their targets are the heir and the heiress. That's why my father found it's better for me to go out as the heir once more instead hiding it anymore."_

_"Isn't it like screaming to whoever the killers are that you're a heir ?"_

_"Yes, it's a double edged tactic. But the odds are better, considering if my friends know my real identity, my father sure that I'm going to be safe instead of pretending that I'm nobody in front of all of you."_

_"I see…." Riko said._

_"And I actually want to ask something from all of you." Kuroko said. "Would all of you become my subordinate ?"_

_"While it's normal for a heir to take subordinates when he's in college, are you sure you want us as your subordinates ? There are a lot of more powerful people waiting to be picked by some heir, especially a prestigious one like yours Kuroko, are you sure you want us as yours ? Don't feel obligated to do this just because we're on the same team for a year, Kuroko." Junpei asked seriously._

_"Rest assured, Hyuuga-senpai. It's not an obligation." Kuroko shook his head. "I really want all of you to be my sub, because I know I'll always can trust all of you, beside, friends are always together, right ?" Kuroko said._

_"Without you asking us, we'll always support you from behing, Kuroko. Right guys ?" Junpei asked._

_"Yeah!"_

_"Riko ? Kagami ?" Junpei asked both of his junior and his girlfriend._

_"Of course." Riko replied with a confident smirk._

_"No doubt about it." Kagami answered. "But hey Kuroko, how did you meet Kiyoshi-senpai ? Since I'm sure you lied about him saving your ass from some punk." Kagami said._

_"We met on a mock battle." Kiyoshi answered in ease._

_"Which remind me… since you're a heir, don't you have your own group ?" Riko asked curiously._

_"Ah.. There are some problems with me and my group, so I opted to leave." Kuroko said. His facial expression changed into the sad one for a second, and it didn't miss from Kiyoshi and Kagami's observant eyes on Kuroko._

_"Ah, let's forget about the past, now, let's have a cheer for Kuroko. For Kuroko!" Junpei raised his glass to the air._

_"For Kuroko!" all of the member raised their glass._

_"For us." Kuroko calmly said and raised his glass on the air._

**_Flashback end_**

"Why did you make such a sad face, Kuroko ?" Kagami muttered for himself as he stared at his hand.

"_YOU,YOU MONSTER! WHERE IS MY TAIGA ? MY TAIGA CAN'T BE SUCH A DISGUSTING HUMAN!"_

"_Mom.. Please-"_

"_GET OUT! GET OUT FROM MY HOUSE! MY TAIGA CAN'T BE A G-"_

Kagami shook his head at the unpleasant memory flashed upon his mind. "It's in the past.. Nothing can beat me down anymore.." Kagami said to himself. "But…"

"A heir, huh…." Kagami thought . "I can't exactly court him except if I-"

"No." Kagami interrupted his own train of thought. "I'll find another way." Kagami thought confidently.

.

.

* * *

.

The next three days passed in a blur for Kuroko, Riko and the rest of the team. They managed to ace all of the required personal exams without any flaw. And today was the last day of the exam, as well as the heaviest.

A mock battle against the instructors.

Now they were sitting in their changing room, stretching and whatsoever to prepare themselves. Kuroko was sitting on the bench, calmly drank his pocari while some of his teammates were stretching, while Kagami and Riko were preparing the weapon they're going to use.

"Okay, come here you guys!" Riko clapped her hands. "All of you, take your supposed weapon, re-check its ammo and all. All of you remember the plan, right ?"

All of them nodded as they calmly picked their weapons.

"We'll win if we managed to inject this," Riko displayed the syringe, "to the captain of the other team, in this case Okita-sensei. This syringe is filled with vitamin, but just pretend that it's a real poison."

"As usual, Kagami and Kuroko will be our missile, while Kiyoshi and I will cover Hyuuga from injected with the serum, Daidaho, Kawahara, Furihata will defend our base and all of you also have to distract most of the instructors' focus from Kuroko. Izuki and Koganei will cleared the first floor while Tsuchida and Mitobe will distract and also take down as many instructors you can get in the second floor while Kuroko and Kagami will slipped into the third floor. There are no guards left aside of the two instructor that will defend Okita-sensei. Izuki, Koganei, Tsuchida and Mitobe, all of you will directly go to the third floor when your area is cleared. Kagami will take down the instructor while Kuroko wll inject this. Clear ?"

"Yes!"

"We have one hour to complete this, and we only have another five minutes break left and another five minutes to walk into the camp that cover as our base and prepare ourselves."

"Question!" Koganei raised his hand.

"Yes, Koganei ?" Riko asked.

"Why would we get only a camp for our base but the instructor a freaking three stories building with additional guards ?"

SMACK

"Another stupid question and I'll personally make your life a living hell, Koganei." Riko twitched as her hand held a rolled magazine.

"RINGG!"

"Ah, that's the signal, come on guys. The show is on."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Outside Seirin University.**

"Mahh~ Is this really the university he picked ?" A certain blonde man muttered to himself. "Hmm.. It looks fairly new." He said as he twirled around the empty corridors.

"Ahh~ where is the danged place…." Kise moaned as heat finally seeped into his body.

"Ah! I'll ask her." Kise happily said when he spotted a girl around his age.

"Eh, excuse me, miss, do you know where is the final exam for the practical field is held ?" Kise threw his most favorable charm to the black haired girl in front of him.

"Ah.." the girl blushed. "All you have to do is only walk straight until there's a clearing. If you want to watch the exam, you could go to the right and you'll see a big hall for watching the exam, since the exam for this year is in a building near the field so we only could watch it via cameras around the building."

"Ahh, I see… Thank you." Kise bowed like a prince in a fairytale; charming and turning the already smitten girl into a puddle of goo. Kise quickly left the dazed girl and skipped to the hall.

In no time, Kise reached the quite crowded hall and spotted his teal best friend in one of the screens.

"Ah, Tetsucchi…." Kise smirked.

* * *

So, how was it ?

Personally, I think the flow of this chapter is worst than the chapter before… it's not smooth like I want it to be, curse you writer block DX

And finally the appearance of Kise~ and don't worry, I won't poppin' the character list of the generation of miracles one by one like the original manga.. Or I think so… *shrugged*

:D

Anyway,

Talking about recommendation, I HIGHLY recommended **Zetsuen no Tempest**, **Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, a**nd **Code Geass Akito the Gaiden**. Um, some of you maybe ask, why K isn't there ? Well, since the artwork is quite good and all, but the plot is really blurry and confusing, not to mention the Shizuo-like *wow, I almost type shizaya back there*and the pink girl *or neko?* nudity is quite.. disturbing. It's like a balanced anime, y'know ? with the blush of the white haired guy to the hijikata-like guy = shounen ai - for girls , and the pink girlslashneko nudity = for boys. Do you understand what I mean ?

Zetsuen no Tempest is on top my list right now, Yoshino (the brown guy) is like the mature figure of shu (Guilty crown) with the exception of quite cool attitude and I must admit, Yoshino appearance, is really kawaii yet bishie on the same time XD. While Mahiro is somewhat like Gai (Guilty Crown) but with shorter hair and that tousled hair of his! He's really really worth of fangirling XD his attitude is one of the attractive points of his *for me*, especially when he's showed that he would take any path to take a revenge for his dead sister (but in my opinion, Aika is definitely alive somewhere) and please don't see from the revenge point of view, but feel the love he holds for his little sister. He dearly loves her and cares for her (and not in some incest way, dang it). And I'm totally a sucker for that kind of male since in my opinion, a brother who cares and manage to take care of his little sister/brother will be a very good father, man, husband and boyfriend. And he practically screams Bishie and hotness. XD

And the hakaze's cousin *or brother ? I don't remember* Samon, is almost like the council or elder in Pandora Hearts. Anyone notice this ?

And about Tonari, is really KYAA-ING. I swear this shoujo anime is my fav after Vampire Knight (And I never ever, like shoujo anime/manga to the point like this, since I always forgot the title's, the characters name, even the plot after a week or two. Or even though I remember it must be because there is a fox/wolf bishie in there. I dunno why, but I fond of them ) and Haru is TOTALLY gorgeous and kawaii-bishie in his own way.

And Code Geass Akito ? Even though it's not lelouch, but I still think this OVA has some part of lelouch stuff with the hint of lelouch in the end and the preview of CC on the trailer of the 2nd OVA. XD

Andddd, Read & Review please ?


	7. Sorry

**PLEASE READ CHAPTER 2. IT'S THE UPDATE. THANK YOU.**

* * *

Title : Timeline

Authoress : DarkBlueLynx

Status : Not Completed

Beta : **Beta-ed by (Haven't Beta-ed)**

Summary :

A heir who left his throne to achieve a normal life. He left everything behind just to start a new life, a life of commoner with no strings of power. No one suspect him to be one of those heirs. But there's one small fact he doesn't aware of. The fact that his comrades have been chased him down and have the possibilities to ruin his disguise as well as his normal life. AU. Mafia, Underground Stuff. Possessive Akashi. Protective GoM

* * *

AN

This chapter may be confusing, but one thing for clear, Kuroko left them because he felt that they didn't need him anymore. And they pretty much somekind of abandoned him, since he's the last one to 'evolve' in his skills. (Of course they didn't realize it )

So he opted to left them when they're supposedly go to college without notice. And they (GoM) can't do anything because they have to go to maximize their potential individually.

And I'm sure as hell this chapter is the WORST. I'm in no right mind when I was writing this, with my mind wandered around the math's homeworks, my unfinished duties as the designer in my school's magazine, and some other problems as well.

And IDK WHY, but everytime I want to update, I always don't have any proper internet connection, this time because my modem doesn't work like it should *sigh*

So obviously, this chapter **hasn't beta-ed**. So if you can't stand it, please don't read it until I post a notice that it's already beta-ed. I'll try to send it to my beta, but with the limited connection.. /sulking

Well, I hope you can beta this chapter by copy-paste this into the word.. So sorry for the trouble.. _ _

and the image credit goes to fuuchimunchy ~ THANK YOU VERY MUCH *sniffs*

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry  
**

**.**

**.**

_**I was born behind these iron bars with a forced black crown on my head**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Before on Ch 4

"Mahh~ Is this really the university he picked ?" A certain blonde man muttered to himself. "Hmm.. It looks fairly new." He said as he twirled around the empty corridors.

"Ahh~ where is the danged place…." Kise moaned as heat finally seeped into his body.

"Ah! I'll ask her." Kise happily said when he spotted a girl around his age.

"Eh, excuse me, miss, do you know where is the final exam for the practical field is held ?" Kise threw his most favorable charm to the black haired girl in front of him.

"Ah.." the girl blushed. "All you have to do is only walk straight until there's a clearing. If you want to watch the exam, you could go to the right and you'll see a big hall for watching the exam, since the exam for this year is in a building near the field so we only could watch it via cameras around the building."

"Ahh, I see… Thank you." Kise bowed like a prince in a fairytale; charming and turning the already smitten girl into a puddle of goo. Kise quickly left the dazed girl and skipped to the hall.

In no time, Kise reached the quite crowded hall and spotted his teal best friend in one of the screens.

"Ah, Tetsucchi…." Kise smirked.

* * *

.

"RIKO YOUR SOURCES ARE SUCKS!" Kagami angrily scolded to his ear phone, as he hid behind a wall. Across him was Kuroko, with who hasn't broke his breathing pattern, unlike his other comrades. In fact, he's actually feel really calm and focus. His eyes analyzed the current situation they were in with calm head, with his gun ready on his right hand and a few sets of knives ready on some pouch hidden in view, the syringe was safely tucked in some pockets safe enough so it won't fall but easy enough to access it without any hitch.

And this aspect quite scared the young Kagami.

As soon the 'mission' start, he had felt different vibe from his Kuroko. His movements were stealthier, faster, more efficient and with enough force to knock down but not enough to make the enemy aware of what's happening. His body's also fluid as ever, controlled but deadly. But he clearly still holding back his movements. Kagami didn't know what's his partner actually capable of if the movements he showed now was still a product of holding back.

"Kagami-kun, it's no time to day dreaming." Kuroko warned; snapping Kagami out of his reverie.

"Sorry, what should we do now ?" Kagami gritted his teeth at the current situation they were in. everything went according to plan, except the facts that there were guards on the third floor, not to mention the backup forces in both second and first floor, making the rest of his team in first and second floor unable to help them out.

"It'll be too long if we wait for the rest to catch up to us." Kuroko said, "so it would be better if we take care of them by ourselves. We only have another thirty minutes."Kuroko concluded as he rechecked his gun and its ammo.

"There are five and another four on the door. And another two real instructor if we count the real instructor right. Are you sure ?" Kagami hesitantly said.

"Are you afraid, Kagami-kun ?" Kuroko half teased, half mocked.

"You wish." Kagami snorted.

"I only have three shots left, with two sets of knives. How about you, Kagami-kun?"

"Four bullets, 2 smoke bombs. Quite limited." Kagami said. "Damn, why would they need to limit our ammo ?"

"Because they want to make it as real as possible." Kuroko said as his mind worked on different possibilities.

"Kagami-kun, I want you to throw the smoke bomb, and when it works, we'll have to knock down the guards by hands. If our assumption is right, then the real instructors left are two in the room and we need six bullets to forcefully make them 'die'. After we take care of the guards outside we'll open the door and throw another smoke bomb before shoot the instructors, I'll take the left side and with one bullet, you'll 'injure' Okita-sensei, while I inject the syringe."

"By hands ? Are you sure you can do it ?" Kagami asked, doubt filled his judgment.

"Please don't underestimate me, Kagami-kun. In three, you'll throw the smoke bombs, clear ?" Kuroko said.

"Yeah." Kagami said as he prepared the smoke bomb.

"In three…"

"Two…"

"One…!"

And Kagami threw the bomb.

* * *

"That was amazing, Kuroko!" Koganei threw himself to Kuroko, who just side stepped, make Koganei fell –face first- to the hard ground.

"It was nothing, Koganei-senpai." Kuroko said calmly as he and the rest of the team were walking to the hall where they'll take the recording of their exam and watch it in Kagami's house, as well as celebrating their victory.

"But Kuroko-kun, you're indeed amazing." Junpei added as his girlfriend watched Kuroko with such intense eyes.

"I didn't realize it at the first, but.." Riko thought, "his numbers.. increased dramatically. And not just some petty one hundred or less.." Riko frowned. "Just what else do you hide, Kuroko-kun ?" she thought.

"He's different, isn't he ?" Kagami said beside Riko. "His movements were way above his usual and It's clearly he's still holding back." Kagami whispered as he watched Kuroko being congratulated by his comrade. They finally arrived on the big hall, which Kuroko got more congrats for his amazing actions. Kagami frowned at the crowd. The hall wasn't supposed to be this crowded, and not to mention most of them were females!

"Yeah.. I mean, he's like those Generatio-"Riko's sentence was cut short as a yell on the top of lungs broke everyone's attention.

"TETSUCCCHIIIIII !" Kise yelled as he waved his hand, as well as making through from both his circle of fans and Kuroko's circle of people who wanted to say congratulation.

The rest of the team, aside of Kiyoshi who just sweat dropped and Kuroko who has flat face, stared at Kise with dumbfounded and shocked look on their faces, complete with the wide eyes, not believing with what they saw.

"Isn't that…" Koganei hesitantly pointed at Kise.

"the famous Kise Ryouta.." Izuki swallowed.

".. of Generation of Miracles ?" Riko said, both awed and shocked. They watched the quite handsome and charming blonde literally glomped their teal haired friend.

"TETSUCCHII ! It has been a long time since I see you!" Kise wailed as he hugged Kuroko to death.

"Nice to meet you again.. Ryouta-kun." Kuroko said as he let himself to be hugged senseless by the young blonde.

"Tetsucchi ?" Junpei said confusingly.

"Ryouta-kun ?" Izuki said bewildered.

"What the hell is a member of GoM doing here ?" Riko said.

"Eh ? Nani nani ?" Kise asked as he realized the attention from Kuroko's subordinates. He turned around to met Kuroko's subordinates eyes to eyes.

"What are you, a member of Generation of Miracles doing here ?" RIko asked politely. "And hugging our comrade with no care to the world." Kagami added sullenly, both thrilled at the presence of the famous GoM's member and annoyed because the said person easily hug Kuroko so intimately which Kuroko didn't object or something like that.

"Of course to meet Tetsucchi!" He put his arm on Kuroko's shoulder.

"But.. How do you know Kuroko-kun ? And not to mention..In a given name basis you called each other." Kagami asked as politely as possible.

"He?" At this, it was Kise's turn to be dumbfounded. "What are you talking about ? Don't you know that Tetsucchi is the sixth member of Generation of Miracles ?" Kise frowned at the ludicrousness.

"Eh ?" they thought simultaneously, before his statement dawned upon their minds.

"WHAT ?" They screamed as Kuroko face palmed and Kiyoshi sweat dropped once more.

"EH ? ALL OF YOU DIDN'T KNOW ?" Kise surprised and turned his head to Kuroko. "They didn't know ?" he pointed at the shocked people in front of them.

"They didn't." Kuroko sighed.

"Wha- ? When ?" Junpei flabergasted.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us that you're the missing sixth member of the Generation of Miracles ?" Riko said angrily.

"You didn't ask." Kuroko said calmly.

"BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN HIDE THAT KIND OF FACT!" both Izuki and Junpei screamed at Kuroko.

"AND YOU, KIYOSHI-SENPAI, DO YOU KNOW THIS FACT AS WELL ?" Kagami pointed to Kiyoshi who put his hand on both side in his head in surrender mode.

"Em.. Yeah ?" Kiyoshi said.

"KIYOSHIII !" Riko screamed, hands ready to strangle Kiyoshi.

"Eh, mada mada." Kise said, "I have a better idea."

* * *

.

And so at Kise's insistence, Seirin's team landed their asses on an amusement park.

They have played around the amusement park, with Kise paid for all of the bills. The time they finally finished, they were extra exhausted, with the insistence of Kise to play all the amusement can offer plus the fact they've just had the exam, which also exhausting.

Now they were sitting together in a family restaurant, when they realized a fact.

"Hey, where is Kise and Kuroko ?"

.

* * *

.

"You know, you don't have to take all of them to the amusemen park so you can talk to me in private." Kuroko said finally as Kise closed the door of their room on the Ferris wheel.

"Ah, I don't really mind actually." Kise easily said as he hopped on the chair across Kuroko.

It was silent for some time, before Kise talked again.

"Seicchi has just recently let us to meet you. He strictly prohibited us to do it before he allow it." Kise sighed as he moved around to sit more comfortably. "Such a pain." Kise moaned. "I mean, I really really want to meet you as soon as possible and then bam, he prohibited us to do it. I'm sure I was the first GoM to appear from the way your subordinates expression."

"Yeah, and actually, I've met Sei-kun first before you, Ryouta-kun."

"Whattt.. Seicchi is such a meany." Kise pouted childishly.

Silence filled the cramped room as they gazed at the scenery from the windows.

"Hey, Tetsuya, I'm.. I'm sorry." Kise said finally.

"Ryou-" Kuroko said before interrupted by Kise.

"No, please let me finish this." Kise determined. Kuroko just nodded.

"What we, especially I, did was outright cruel. And you of all of the people doesn't deserve it." Kise played with the edge of his hem.

"I don't expect you to just.. dunno.. forgive us and all, and to forget something like that soon, even though more than a year has passed, it's just.. too miraculous to dream with. And everything won't fall into its places like old days for now, I'm sure" Kise took a breath, "Everything will go harder with our comeback to you not to mention with the problems at hand, I suppose, but I hope," Kise sighed. "No. We hope, we can be one again soon. We miss you. I miss the Tetsuya I know as my best friend." Kise said as he looked eyes to eyes with Kuroko's eyes with sad and understanding eyes.

.

.

* * *

.

"Oi Kuroko, where the hell were you ?" We are panicking because we couldn't find you!" Kagami scolded to the recently arrived kuroko.

"It's you, who were panicking like crazy, Kagami-kun. We believed what Kiyoshi said after all." Hyuuga retorted calmly as he sipped his tea.

"Sorry, I was with Ryouta." Kuroko answered half heartedly, clearly indicating that he don't want to share anything between him and Kise.

"Just stop yelling, Kagami-kun. You're making us deaf." Koganei.

"Where is Kise-san?" Riko asked curiously as she tilted her head.

"He has some pressing matters to deal with so he went out first." Kuroko said.

"WHAT ? That's irresponsible !"

"Hey guys, let's go home. I think it's going to rain." Koganei shuddered at the quite cold temperature.

"I agree. Come on, let's go home." Kiyoshi agreed; completely ignored Kagami's rants.

.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko stared at the ceiling on his bedroom. Thank God, at his insistence, his parents let him to live in his old-un-fit apartment instead of the one his parents have prepared for him. Well, only that thing that is. The rest, form his clothes until his things were changed into the branded one and his real stuffs in his real house. But of course, everything won't fit in his small apartment, hence why he took only the important stuffs.

Kuroko has tried to go to sleep from ten PM. And he has failed miserably for four hours straight.

Kise's words made his mind working at the possibilities ahead.

_Flashback Start_

_"You know, Tetsucchi, I'm glad that I'm one of the few people in our group that can actually say sorry." Kise said as he walked Kuroko watched the sun set._

_"And why is that, Ryouta-kun ?"_

_"Well, shintacchi is too tsundere to actually say sorry, momoicchi will probably too embarrassed and shy to say sorry to you, atsucchi will probably say sorry via his sweets, we both know that Seicchi never ask for forgiveness because he always demands it in his own way, and Daicchi most probably feel too shamed to actually ask for some forgiveness from you. He and Seicchi who got it tough when you disappear." Kise said. "Well, it's not that we didn't get it tough, but they're the worst."_

_"I'm sure that Daicchi feel unworthy to ask for your forgiveness, after all, he was your partner, yet he abandoned you away, no", Kise swallowed a lump, "we abandoned you away."_

_"Well, he is Aomine Daiki we're talking about anyway. Move with instinct, feel with heart." Kuroko nodded._

_"Heh, you're right." Kise chuckled sadly._

_Flashback end_

"Daiki-kun, huh ?" Kuroko wondered out loud.

* * *

To be Continued.

* * *

.

This chapter is totally confusing and ambiguous, perhaps? And SUCKS, I know.

But then, please read and review. I'll fix this chapter as soon as possible, as soon as my mind is clear enough. Maybe some of you think, why not fix it first then update it later ? well.. from next week, I don't think I can update until mid December at least.. with the upcoming exams and all..

Oh yeah, a friend of mine want to read this story in Indonesia lang. but I'm really suck at converting it. so if any of you can help me and maybe has the same wish as her, maybe you can PM me ?

And again, I have to say sorry to everyone who has reviewed, since once again I failed at giving the reviews appreciation. I feel really bad right now.

And OOPS, AKASHI HAS MET KUROKO ? WHATTT~

Lol, sorry, I have to type it. :p and some of you may thing Kise is so cheesy, but I think that's expected from Kise, no ? The rest won't 'apologize' like that, I'm sure.. at least not that cheesy _ _)

and the action should start soon, since seirin now know that kuroko is part of GoM.. and the real plot will goes from here~

Hahaha. Anyway, R&R plz ?


	8. Generation of Miracles

**I proudly presents you, the newest chapter of Timeline**

* * *

**Currently unbeta-ed due to internet connection**

* * *

**.**

**Timeline**

**.**

**.**

**DarkBlueLynx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Like a stubborn piece of ice atop of melted water**

**You keep denying my love**

**After the time you said goodbye**

**To the life you saw as a lie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Somewhere

10.00 AM

.

"… This is the information of Kagami Taiga like you asked, young master." A butler bowed and put a stack of files on the desk beside Akashi's seat.

"Good, you're dismissed." Akashi dismissed and took the files and began read it.

A small amused smirk appeared on the young leader as he put the files down; finished reading the materials .Akashi stood from his seat and faced the tinted glass windows of his room which was giving him the scene of busy Tokyo from the above and took his phone. It wasn't long before a familiar young woman's voice greeted him.

"What's up, Sei-kun?"

"I got the files you couldn't reach."

"Ehh? Really ? How the hell you could get THAT?" came Momoi's "I-don't-believe-this-someone-actually-could-gathe r-information-that-even-ME-can't-get" kind of tone.

"I have my ways." Akashi let a small smirk appeared as he could imagine one of few females he trusted sulk in the corner as they spoke. "And your hypothesis is proven to be correct."

"Eh?" Momoi's confused voice managed to outstand the sound of bustling movements of shoes against floor on her background.

" What hypo- Oh that! So how's it ?"

"It's 95% true."

"So, he's-"

"Yes. Kagami Taiga was one of the heirs from some prestigious clans who went for hiding in the past." Akashi explained as he stared at the busy road under him.

"And his eyes are on Tetsuya." He said as a malicious smirk appeared on his handsome face. A plan was formulated in his head to make sure this Kagami Taiga wouldn't be able to touch his Tetsuya. Nothing, nothing in this world could take his Tetsuya away from him, even if Kagami decided to use his abandoned title to oppose him. Because no one could win against him.

No one.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lecture Class G

14.30 AM

.

Kagami discreetly watched Kuroko as his teal crush diligently took note on the lecture. Kuroko changed, though the change was quite, invisible for people who don't know him.

He's stealthier, more powerful. There are many tricks under his sleeves. Too experienced.

But he was acting normal, nonetheless, aside from his sudden luxury, sudden endless income of money, and sudden change of aura.

After that sudden occurrence in the amusement park, they hadn't heard anything from Kise anymore. Well, it should be expected anyway. He's somewhat a person who could pop in suddenly and pop out without any trace.

Oh, how he wished he could know where Kuroko would go for his break.

Riko speculated, when Kiyoshi and Kuroko were no where to be found, that Kuroko would most probably meet up wit his team and go public. He's still officially part of the Generation of Miracles after all.

He knew he acted so juvenile, but Kagami didn't want Kuroko to meet up with his team.

But first thing first, even when everything seemed peaceful, every member in team Seirin knew at least, today hell could or could not break loose, because the exams results were announced on this afternoon.

.

.

.

.

" .NE.I !" Riko screamed in annoyances after she received the full report of her team's results. Every member of Seirin's cowered in slight fear and awe at the scary lady named Riko who they acknowledged as their team manager beat the poor man with her words and rolled papers. "I'M SORRYYYYY !" Koganei screamed back as he ran away from his scary looking manager.

All of the members sweat dropped when Koganei's reply only fueled Riko even more. "SORRY WON'T FIX THAT SCORE!"

"… And we were supposed to not afraid of anything." Junpei sweat dropped at his girlfriend antics.

"Well, girls are scarier than anything when they're angry." Kuroko replied with slightly ill expression on his usual poker face when he remembered his pink haired friend beat their ace to ash.

"Agree." The rest of the team nodded.

"May you rest in peace, Koganei." Kiyoshi said calmly as he sat on his legs and rubbed his hand in prayer-like.

.

.

.

.

"So, where will all of you go on this break ?" Riko said happily after she managed to give Koganei some "lessons" plus with the amount of foods and snacks she has consumed it was safe to say that the scary beast Riko possessed already on its cage again.

"Yeah, where would you go this break, Kuroko ?" Kagami tried to ask nonchalantly.

Kuroko, who was enjoying his milkshake, turned his attention to the red head.

"I'm staying." Kuroko answered curtly.

"Eh ? You'll stay here for the whole holiday?" Junpei asked.

"Until there's further notice from Akashi." Kuroko explained before he took a sip on his favorite beverage. When he still received the same disbelieving expression from his teammates, Kuroko sighed internally.

"Maybe I'll visit my parents sometime later." Kuroko added.

"Um, sorry if this offense you, Kuroko-kun, but why are you so…" Riko frowned to find the right word, "…compliant to Akashi?"

"Riko!" Junpei hissed.

"It's okay, it doesn't bother me." Kuroko answered plainly. "Sometimes I forget that to some people, our loyalty to Seijuuro-kun looks implausible."

"To put it simple, because he's our captain." Kuroko answered after a few moments. "And we believe in him, as our leader and as someone we treasure."

"But to be able to put so much trust in that "believe" is still incomprehensible, Kuroko." Kagami butted in.

At this, Kuroko shrugged. "It's something we acquire over years of experiences." Kuroko threw his empty beverages.

"If the situation is like that, then why did you leave them?" Kagami unconsciously said.

At this, Kuroko halted his movements for a second before resumed on walking. "I'm sorry, but I do not wish to continue this conversation."

Realizing that he had hit a rather touchy subject, Kagami panicked internally. "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean it to be like that!"

"It's okay, Kagami-kun. It's just I'm not ready to talk about it." Kuroko answered solemnly. "Where are all of you going this holiday?"

"I think I'm going to meet up with my old team." Kiyoshi said. "How about you ?" Kiyoshi nudged Junpei.

"We decided to go to Hokkaido!" Riko giggled as she pull her boyfriend's right hand and hold it to her body; earning a good blush from Junpei, which only ignited the rest of the members' laugh.

"When will all of you go ?" Kagami tried to open another conversation.

"I'm going to let the steam off with my father in our house for a week before I go with Junjun to an onsen." Riko answered happily all while clinging to her flustered boyfriend.

"Next week maybe. I want to have some time for myself too after all." Kiyoshi replied. "Why don't you go somewhere, Kagami ? Maybe visiting your family ?"

"Nah, don't need too." Kagami replied after a while.

"I see.. Well, here we are." Junpei stopped. "I guess this is it. Keep in contact with each other, okay?" he said after they finally arrived on the intersection.

"Yeah. See ya guys!" Kiyoshi waved as he walked to the road which led to his apartment.

"I'm going to drop Riko first, how about both of you?" Junpei asked.

"I have a business to attend, so I'll go first." Kuroko bowed and left.

"See you then, Junpei-senpai." Kagami left with his shoulder slumped a bit to the direction which led to his apartment.

"Hmm.. Do you think Kagami is a bit upset that Kuroko left him alone ?" Riko whispered to his boyfriend's ear.

"Maybe. But let's not put our nose where it doesn't belong, okay?" Junpei wisely said and ruffled his girlfriend hair.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile

Kuroko didn't feel at ease at all.

His sense tingled when he, Kagami , Kiyoshi, Junpei and Riko arrived on the intersection. It seemed that Kiyoshi and the rest didn't feel the same neck prickling feeling he got, so he decided to leave first, since he knew Kagami would most probably following him like a lost guardian puppy.

And he didn't need to pull his friend into this mess.

After wandering around a bit, he finally walked into an empty alley and turned around. His knife safely tucked under the hand sleeve of his hoodie and his gun easy to take and use to his heart content.

But he would try to talk this out, after all, he wasn't Daiki nor Sei.

"What do you want ?" Kuroko said icily at the appearance of two men in front of him.

"So, he's the hidden member of the ever Generation of Miracles." One of the man commented. "He looks weak."

"State your business." Kuroko said once more.

"Straight forward, huh." The other man said before he took a step. Kuroko tensed up his stance; ready to fight.

"We're here to capture you." He whispered with a smirk before he launched himself on Kuroko. Kuroko, who was already able to read his movement quickly step aside and land a good knee kick on the man. From the corner of his eye, Kuroko saw the other man slipped his right hand into his suit, yet as soon as the gun appeared, Kuroko quickly did a round house kick which threw the gun out of the man grasp. He quickly turned around and did another round house kick on the man's head; causing him to fell to the dirty road.

"Tell your boss to withdraw from Generation of Miracles affairs." Kuroko said before he landed another good kick to the first man's chest; effectively paralyzed him from moving any further.

Kuroko straightened his clothing before he exited the alley with perfectly calm face. Once he was sure there were no moles, Kuroko quickly jogged to his apartment.

.

.

.

As soon as he arrived, Kuroko closed his eyes and focused his mind to detect possible intruders; a skill he acquired from Midorima. Finding none, Kuroko put his shoes in to its place and went into his living room. Plopping down to the sofa, Kuroko dialed Akashi's number.

It wasn't long before Akashi picked up.

"Anything happened ?" Akashi calm voice also calmed his still slightly racing mind.

"Attacked. Two man." Kuroko replied curtly.

"What did they want ?"

"To capture me. Apparently they knew that I'm the sixth member." Kuroko answered. "I knocked them up and said to tell their boss to withdraw."

"Good." Akashi said. "Now, are you okay ?" Akashi's tone turned from business - cool like into his usual husky tone.

"I'm fine." Kuroko said as he tried to ignore the familiar butterfly feeling in his stomach.

"Okay. Satsuki is still digging around for information, until then, keep your guards up." Akashi advice with deep voice.

"Yeah." Kuroko answered as the fluttery feeling came back with slight ache of pain in his chest. Yet before he could end the call, Akashi said.

"Be careful. I don't want Shintaro report to me about you being hospitalized." Akashi slightly joked, but still serious as well; like he used to say to him when they were still together.

"You don't need to worry." Kuroko said with fake calmness he could muster before he ended the call. He sighed as the slight ache in his chest came back full force. He was used ignoring the pain for the past year and it disappeared after some time. Yet, ever since he came back to his true home, the ache was back full force.

_Flashback. _

_"Leave me alone." Kuroko said stoically to Sebastian, who was following him faithfully as he rounded around his old home. As soon as he arrived at his house, he was bombarded hands and feet by numerous maids and butlers who wanted to pamper him, much to his displeasure. While he understands that they're worried about him and he realized, they actually enjoyed pampering him, the constant pampering he used to receive in the past now annoyed him to no end. So when he's finally dismissed by his half-joy-ed to see his son came back to the house and half-grimed from the fact someone was after his son's life father, he quickly went into his room to enjoy some peace._

_ Closing the door with a click, Kuroko let out a sigh before he looked around his old room. Nothing changed at all. His mother said they have left everything just like how he left back then. _

_Though peace might have to wait again._

_"What do you want, Sei?" Kuroko said with his monotone voice, though irritation was visible in his voice. _

_The said man just turned his head in acknowledgement before he motioned Kuroko to sit beside him. Mentally wincing at his attitude, Kuroko made his way to the edge of his bed before he sat beside Akashi, _

_A rather uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere._

_"I suppose you're fine ?" Akashi broke the silence between them. _

_"Yeah." Kuroko answered shortly. His shoulder was still tense as his posture was straight._

_Akashi let out a chuckle. "Relax, Tetsuya. I'm not here to bite you." _

_"What do you want, Sei?" Kuroko asked again coldly without looking at Akashi's face or relaxing his stance. Akashi frowned mentally at the missing suffix his lithe lover usually called him_

_In a flash, he was pinned to the bed by the red haired man beside him who was straddling him. _

_"Isn't it rude to talk without properly looking at the person you're talking to, hm, Tetsuya?" Akashi whispered on Kuroko's ear. "Especially if it's your lover." _

_"We're nothing such as that anymore." Kuroko answered coolly. His face didn't show anything; still a perfect mask of poker face, though the annoyance, irritation and slight anger were visible from this unkind words._

_"I'm hurt, Tetsuya." Akashi said with a fake hurt-mock as he faced eye to eye with Kuroko. "I never recall I agree on anything like that." Akashi added as his face was only centimeter away from Kuroko's_

_"What happened in the past year is more than enough to finalize that." Kuroko remarked; completely ignored the fact that his leader's face lips were brushing on his._

_"But I don't say so, Tetsuya." Akashi replied calmly. "You're still mine." Akashi said huskily before he pressed his lips into his lover's. _

_Kuroko's unyielding lips didn't deter Akashi's fire, instead, he let one of his hand pinched Kuroko's nipple; making the young man under him gasped in surprise which of course he took advantage._

_He quickly invaded Kuroko's hot cavern with his tongue; mapping and rubbing. It truly has been a long time since he could properly touched and kissed his Kuroko like this._

_Too long for his liking._

_His resolve was slowly breaking as Akashi kissed him so hard, demanding and so dominating. Kuroko let out a restrained moan when he felt Akashi's tongue rubbing his tongue; demanding him to do a dance with him. His already weak defense broke when he felt Akashi's hand began to roam around his body. _

_He complied his lover's request. He let his tongue danced with Akashi's as Akashi put his restrained hand into Akashi's tresses. He tugged Akashi's soft hair softly as a moan escaped from his occupied mouth. _

_When his hands were free from restraining Kuroko's hands, Akashi let his hand wandered around his lover's body; memorizing what the past year he had missed. _

_He thanked God that his lover decided to wear a shirt._

_He skillfully unbuttoned his lover's shirt and soon his hands could felt the smooth skin of his lover's bare top. Akashi groaned in satisfaction at the smooth expanse and the fact that his lover is responding to his touch; if his moan is anything to go but._

_His kisses went to south, where he gave Kuroko's neck numerous love bites and hickeys._

_"Tetsuya…." Akashi whispered huskily before he could felt two hands pushed him off so suddenly; surprising him._

_"Stop, Sei." Kuroko glared at him, which was failing with the uneven pants and slightly flushed cheeks he supported._

_"Why?" Akashi demanded as he stared back at Kuroko._

_"This..is not right." Kuroko said with steel resolve as he got up to sitting position. _

_At this Akashi truly frowned in distaste. "Tetsuya…."_

_"Just..give me some space." Kuroko said. "You can't expect me to come back like that, Sei." Kuroko frowned back. "I left not for a vacation."_

_"I realize that." Akashi replied evenly._

_"So you should've realized you can't expect me to waltz in like nothing happened." Kuroko said with a final tone before he fixed up his shirt._

_Akashi wanted to retort, that his lover wasn't complaining a few moments ago when he was making out with him, but he decided to not provoke Kuroko anymore than he already was. _

_"Eventually you would have to come back, Tetsuya." Akashi stated a fact with cool face as he sat across his Kuroko._

_"That's for me to decide." Kuroko replied with equal calmness. _

_"I'll respect your decision." Akashi finally said after some time. "But for the time being, as long as this group is still on the loose, I expect complete cooperation and access from you." Akashi's tone turned back into his usual business mode. "You have to tell me if there is anything suspicious or if something happen. No matter what." Akashi said seriously._

_"The same goes to the others, I, Momoi or other will update you with information if anything happen to the other." Akashi added before he stood. "Do you understand, Tetsuya?" _

_"Yes, Sei."_

_"Good." Akashi answered before he walked to the door._

_"Though I'm sure if anything bad happen to you, __**we**__ will intervene directly." Akashi said as he put his hand on the knob._

_"Good night, Tetsuya." Akashi said before he went out._

_"Good night…Sei-kun." Kuroko whispered in the dark room._

_Flashback end._

Shaking his head at the unwanted flashback, Kuroko quickly stripped his casual clothes and wore his pyjamas and went to early sleep.

.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile

"Everything is ready, sir." A man in dark suit bowed to the man in front of him.

"Good.. Tomorrow shall be unfortunate for you, Generation of Miracles." The man said with sadistic smirk on his face.

.

.

* * *

.

Three days later.

_Brrt_

_Brrt_

_Brrt_

Kuroko groggily opened his eyes as his hand reached for his buzzing cell phone from the nightstand. He didn't bother to see the ID and pushed answer button.

"Hello?"

"Tetsu-kun! Are you all right?" came Momoi's rather panicked voice. Kuroko instantly awake and got up from his bed.

"I'm fine. What's wrong, Satsuki?" Kuroko said as he stood.

"Remember the men who tried to catch you three days ago? They've just caved in and gave us some bad news." Momoi said quickly. "They're after Riko-san and there should be an explosion somewhere near your apartment. I and Sei-kun were attacked earlier, but we're fine. It's seems that Dai-kun, Ryou-kun, Atshushi-kun and Shin-kun are also attacked."

Kuroko quickly took his portable headset and turn it on.

"I'm on the move." Kuroko answered from his headset as he pocketed his cell phone. He quickly took the nearest clothes he could reach and quickly donned them.

"Do you have any weapon, Tetsuya?" Akashi's voice filled his ear as he could hear Momoi yelling orders on the background.

"Just a gun with a pack of bullets and a set of knives." Kuroko answered as he holstered up his weapons into places he could reach easily.

"Any bullet proof vest?" Akashi asked with serious voice.

"None." Kuroko replied as he quickly slipped his shoes.

"Then be careful. Satsuki will call to brief you soon." Akashi said.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Bzzzt_

_bzzzt_

_bzzzt_

Kagami reached out for his phone with utter annoyance written on his face. Though his annoyance soon turned into a worried frown when he saw the ID. "Tetsu?"

"What's up, Kuroko?" Kagami greeted as he stretched his body.

"Kagami-kun, quickly change your clothes and do you have any weapon?"

"Huh?" Kagami said. "No. For what?" he asked though he quickly took his jacket and donned it. He didn't bother to change before he hit the bed, so he pretty much still in his jersey and shorts.

"I'm in front of your apartment, Kagami-kun. Get down quickly. Riko-san is in trouble."

All traces of sleepiness evaporated from Kagami. He ran to his porch and quickly slipped into his shoes before slamming the door; didn't even bother to lock it.

He dashed through the stairs; the lift would take longer time and his apartment in the third floor anyway. When he finally out of the apartment building, he quickly spot Kuroko and ran to him.

"Use this, Kagami-kun. I only have a pack of bullets so don't waste it. And here some knives. You know how to use them, right?" Kuroko didn't waste any time and straight to the point.

Kagami nodded. His eyes went to the current bike his partner currently rides in. A freaking black Ducati 1098. His crush suddenly looked more…masculine and powerful. And equally dangerous.

"Come on, Kagami-kun, we don't have much time." Kuroko urged.

Still slightly flabbergasted, Kagami hopped in and in a flash, Kuroko drove out from the apartment street.

"You know where Riko is?" Kagami asked as Kuroko drove, or raced, to be more exact on the road.

Kuroko nodded. "Satsuki gave me the direction earlier. She also has called the others, though they're forced to stay alert. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga-senpai are also on the way." Kuroko explained as his speed went up to 100 km/h.

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi's voice came from his headset.

"I'm listening." he replied.

"There are three on the entrance, better if you shoot them, and another three on the backyard. If I'm not mistaken, in Riko-san's house, the back yard is connected directly to the kitchen which led to the dining room. I've told Kiyoshi to take care from the back, while you covered the front. We still don't know just how many they are in the house and they're probably armed." Momoi said. "Kiyoshi and Hyuuga-san supposed to arrive around the same time with you. And..." Momoi paused for a while. "At this rate, you're going to arrive in another five minutes."

"I've sent an ambulance just in case, though they'll go into the parameter after your command."

"Okay." Kuroko responded before he took Kagami's attention.

"Kagami-kun, I want you to do these."

.

.

.

.

A soft hum of a bike could be heard from the road. The three guards on the front tensed up their stance in preparation. Yet before they could do anything, a red haired man who sat behind the driver smirked at them and with utmost accuracy, shot them down.

Kagami quickly went down from the expensive bike and checked for their pulse. Kuroko quickly parked his bike and adjusted the position of his headset.

"Kiyoshi is done."

"I'm going in." Kuroko said as he held a knife on his right hand.

Kuroko nodded to Kagami and went into the house stealthily.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Let him go you bastards!" Riko yelled at her captors who were beating her father.

She didn't know what happened. One second she was peacefully asleep, another second she was suddenly awaken by her captors and tied.

Her father, who gave resistance, was beaten up by these unknown captors. His lips was split, blood dripped from his temple and there were many bruises along his body.

All she can do was screaming profanities at them and prayed to God, to send someone to save them.

.

.

.

.

"Damn it." Kagami cursed as he stood behind a wall; shielding himself from the shoots. They finally found Riko and her father, who seemed unconscious in the middle room.

To say there were a lot of the captors in the house would be an understatement. There were at least a dozen in the house; hiding at every nooks and corners of the house.

"Kagami-kun, you'll distract them, while I'll be the once who attack the one who hold the gun." Kuroko stated calmly across him as he peeked into the room.

"What?" Kagami hissed. "You're already bleeding because you covered me, Kuroko. I can't let you take the risk!" Kagami disapproved.

"It's okay, Kagami-kun. They won't notice my presence until the last second." Kuroko said seriously. "The duct tape is repressing the wound, as long as no blood gets out, I'll be fine."

"On my mark." Kuroko said as the sound of gun shots receded.

"One." Kuroko looked at Kagami.

"Two." Kagami began to ready his gun.

"Three."

.

.

.

.

She was surprised as she flew between consciousness and the dark that threatened to envelope her. From her half lidded eyes, she suddenly saw a mop of red hair she knew so much; hands raised in the air.

"No..Don't come here.." Riko wanted to say. But energy was drained out of her body.

Her captors were laughing and lowered their guns.

A big mistake, it seemed for suddenly the man who beat her a few moments ago suddenly collapsed in front of her. She forced her eyes open and saw Kuroko, who was moving fluidly around her captors; slitting their throats.

"That is the sixth member! Find him!" One of her captor screamed at his scared subordinate.

Though when he looked around, his entire subordinate were all laying on their pool of blood. He screamed in fear when suddenly a young man with teal hair stood in front of him with blades softly rubbed against his neck.

The man fell on his knees, as Kuroko punched him on the stomach; knocking him out.

"Riko, are you okay?" Suddenly a familiar warm enveloped her. She didn't realize she had closed her eyes. When she opened them, her vision was assaulted by a worried face of her boyfriend.

"I'm ..okay.. Dad…" Riko tried to say.

Kuroko quickly moved to where Riko's father was currently lying unconscious.

"Broken ribs, fractured lungs, and maybe concussion." Kiyoshi said to Kuroko.

"Satsuki, you heard him. Send in the paramedics." Kuroko ordered as he inspected Kagami's knots on the supposedly leader's tied hands and feet.

"They're in already!" Satsuki said. True to her words, not too long after, paramedics filled the bloody room.

"Treat him and her first." Kuroko ordered the paramedic who wanted to treat him.

"But, Kuroko-sama-"

"It's an order." Kuroko said with a final tone.

The paramedic nodded before he helped his other friends with the other victims.

.

.

.

.

The emergency way blasted open as a man who was lying on the moving bed was quickly taken by the running nurse to the ICU room. Kagami, Kiyoshi, Junpei, Riko and Kuroko were running behind them. Riko, who her wounds have been attended on the way, insisted to accompany her father until the end, much to his boyfriend displeasure. She was holding back, they knew.

She would not fall until she made sure her father was alright.

To Kuroko's relief, he saw Midorima's father already stood and ready in front of the operation room.

"Must be Sei's doing." Kuroko sighed internally. But still grateful anyway.

Riko who wanted to come into the operation room to accompany her father, was pushed back by Junpei. He held her as she tried to break free from his cage and followed his father with tears streaming down on her rather swollen face.

Midorima's father, upon noticing Kuroko, nodded in acknowledgement and Kuroko replied in the same manner with unspoken promise before he handled Riko's father and a nurse closed the door.

Riko who was still rather hysteric in Hyuuga's hold, was approached by Kuroko. Though before he could say anything, a young man with white pristine polo shirt came with four nurses who brought some medical stuffs behind him.

"Aida-san would be fine. My father is the one in charge directly." Midorima spoke calmly as he fixed his glasses position with his hand.

"Wha-?" Riko managed to say between her hiccups.

"Yes, Riko-san." Kuroko added. "Shintaro's father is one of the most prominent doctors in Japan." Kuroko said as he turned his face to his old friend. "Long time no see, Shintaro-kun." Kuroko slightly bowed, though he grimaced at the sudden pain he felt on his left shoulder.

"Tsk. And still rather reckless with your injuries as usual." Midorima cackled in displeasure before he looked around.

"Kiyoshi-san." He acknowledged, before he shifted his attention back to Kuroko.

"Sit. I'll tend your wounds." Midorima ordered.

"You three, tend their wounds." He said with complete authority. "On second thought, you, lead Aida-san to a room and tend her there." Midorima pointed one of the nurses. "Hyuuga-san, please follow the nurse." Midorima spoke to Junpei who nodded as he recognized the green haired man as one of the Generation of Miracles.

"And you, follow them and treat Hyuuga-san's possible wounds." Another nurse nodded.

"Bu-but.." Riko tried to resist once more.

"I'll be waiting for him here, Riko-san." Kuroko calmed the still shaken Riko.

Soon, they left the corridor and followed the first nurse. Kiyoshi finally sat on one of the chairs as his wounds were treated by the nurse.

"And who are you?" Kagami asked hotly when he saw a strange green haired man ordered his partners around; completely ignored the nurse who tried to tend his wounds as he stood.

"I have no obligation to answer you." Midorima remarked as he cut open Kuroko's t-shirt and opened the duct tape which covered Kuroko's wound with no mercy. Kuroko slightly winced at the rather harsh pull of the duct tape.

"You deserve it." Midorima answered Kuroko's slight glare. "As smart as the duct tape would keep you from bleeding, it'll only infect the wound." Midorima explained with rather annoyed face. "You should've known this from Daiki's years ago." Midorima continued, completely ignored the fuming man across him, named Kagami.

"I have no choice." Kuroko answered.

"To be honest, I never thought you're this careless. You're covering for someone, weren't you?" Midorima's eyes narrowed down.

"According to Satsuki's report earlier, you went in with the idiot behind me. So you must have covered him, didn't you?" Midorima's bull's eye statement aggravated Kagami further.

"And what's it for you, you four eye freak." Kagami challenged with fire in his eyes. He felt guilty, yes, but the freak stranger in front of him didn't need to goad him like that.

"Other than the fact that he is hurt because of your rash action, you're a nuisance." Midorima replied sarcastically; ignoring Kuroko's reprimanding gaze.

"Both of them won't be pleased when they know this." Midorima said to Kuroko as he finally wrapped the wounds.

"I know." Kuroko replied truthfully. "I'm hoping you won't tell them." Kuroko said as he stared at Midorima.

"Hmph. It's not that I want your forgiveness for my past actions," Midorima's old tsundere-ness came back as the serious atmosphere around him melted away, "But just this once, I won't tell them anything." Midorima huffed as he fixed his glasses once more.

Kuroko smiled a little. "Thank you, Shintaro-kun."

"Though I can't promise you they won't notice." Midorima said as he stood. "Here, I brought a change for you." Midorima gave Kuroko a black polo shirt.

"Thank you, Shintarou-kun." Kuroko said before he slipped into the black material. Before Kuroko could say anything else, a loud, familiar wail filled the corridor.

"TETSUCCHIIIIIIIIIII!" Kise screamed as he ran to Kuroko's side; hugging him.

"STUPID." Midorima hit Kise's head with his fist; earning a slight groan from the blonde.

"SHINTACCHI, THAT'S MEAN!" He wailed as he latched to Kuroko, who sweat dropped internally.

"This is hospital. No screaming like that in the corridor, Ryouta." Midorima hissed dangerously as he glared daggers at Kise.

"Are you okay, Tetsucchi? You hurt anywhere ?" Kise bombarded Kuroko with questions.

"I'm fine, Ryouta-kun." Kuroko said evenly.

"Kise, who is that four eye freak?" Kagami asked with loud voice to rival Kise's equally loud voice.

"Eh?" Kise turned his face to the back. "I'm so sorry I didn't notice you, Kagami." Kise rubbed the back of his head. "And sorry, what did you say earlier ?" Kise asked with mirth.

"Who is that four eye freak?" Kagami asked as vein popped on his head when Midorima glared at him with his lucky item on his hand; a knife.

At this, Kise unable to hold his laughter. "Four eye freak! Hahahaha!" Kise laughed. "It's been a long time since I heard someone call you that, Shintacchi!"

"Shut up Ryouta or I'll make your life miserable." Midorima said with a murderous aura all while holding his lucky item. Kise quickly hid behind Kuroko.

"He is Midorima Shintarou, Kagami-kun. One of generation of miracles." Kuroko explained. "That reminds me, Did you both get attacked as well?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah, Tetsucchi." Kise said as he was still hiding behind Kuroko. "Though no one was after my subordinate, unlike you."

"Just say they're a perfect experiment for my poisons." Midorima said calmly. "And I won't hesitate to use you next, Ryouta, if you can't keep your voice down." Midorima threatened. Kise visibly shuddered behin Kuroko. "Help me, Tetsucchi~"

Kagami watched the interaction between the three with envious eyes. Kuroko seemed quite comfortable and relaxed around the two young men in front of him.

Their banters were broken by the ringing of Midorima's cell phone. With a grunt, he took his phone out and answered it. He didn't bother to say anything other than a curt okay before he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Seijuuro ordered us to stay here until further notice." Midorima explained. "And your team must be gathered somewhere together until this whole fiasco get handled properly, Tetsu." Midorima added

"I'll do that." Kiyoshi said as he stood. "I'll go inform them."

"Actually, I was thinking to let the idiot behind me to do it, Kiyoshi-san." Midorima said.

"No no. It's okay."Kiyoshi said with a wave. "They'll take the news better if it's me."

"Okay, if you insist, Kiyoshi-san." Midorima nodded.

Awkward silence filled the empty corridor as they sat on their respective seat. Kagami sat across Kuroko with both Midorima and Kise beside him.

Noticing the rather tense atmosphere, Kise looked at his watch. "Ah, look it's already half past five! No wonder I'm hungry." Kise said rather loudly. "Kagami, let's buy some foods!" Kise said as he stood excitedly and tugged Kagami.

"Hey-What the-" Kagami tried to protested.

"Come on, Kagamiiiii~" Kise said faking his obliviousness at the red head's resistance. "I'll pay~" Kise said happily; leaving Midorima and Kuroko alone.

Midorima sighed. "He'll never change that attitude of his, won't he?" Midorima said calmly.

Kuroko shook. "He won't be our Kise Ryouta if he doesn't act like that."

Another silence filled the corridor before Midorima broke it. "So…How're you doing this past year ?"

"I'm fine." Kuroko answered normally. "How about you, Shintarou-kun?"

"Annoying, but tolerable." Midorima answered. "When will you go back to us, Tetsu?" Midorima asked in solemn tone.

Kuroko realized the fact that the man beside him asked "when will", not "will you". Kuroko answered. "Soon, but not now."

"Okay." Midorima accepted his answer. "Though it's not that I miss your companionship or anything, but it's rather annoying to be the only one who has cool head in the group. Ryouta and Sastsuki are too loud, Daiki is too reckless, Atsushi is too ignorant, and it's not exactly peaceful with Seijuuro."

Internally smiling at his old friend's tsundere-ness, Kuroko just closed his eyes. Exhaustion began to fill him as the thrill and adrenaline washed away. Without his realization, he fell asleep while leaning Midorima's shoulder.

Midorima just grunted in tolerance as he also relax his eyes. He has rather stressing night too, after all, though he didn't fell asleep like his companion.

Soon, Kise came back, without making any sound much to his surprise.

"He's asleep, Shintacchi?" Kise asked carefully as he dropped the hot food beside him.

Midorima just nodded. "Just let him be."

"But he hasn't eaten anything." Kise whispered.

"He has dark circles under his eyes, Ryouta. Just let him sleep." Midorima pointed out.

"I didn't notice it before.. But okay." Ryouta said.

"Well, let's eat, Shintacchi." Ryouta whispered happily. "We still need to recharge anyway."

"Where is the red head idiot?" Midorima asked.

"Eh? He went out. He said he needed to steam off or something." Kise replied. "He would be back later."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

When Kuroko was awake, he was lying on a quite comfortable bed in a luxurious room. "Must be a VIP room." Kuroko thought. When he looked around, he could see Kagami was sleeping on the sofa across him while Midorima was sitting on a lone sofa beside the window.

"Eat up. It's not hot anymore, but I'm sure it'll do." Midorima said as he was reading the book in his hold.

Then Kuroko looked at his right, true to his words, there were a hamburger and his favorite, vanilla milkshake.

"How's Riko-san's condition?" Kuroko asked as he ate his food.

"Stable. Though still rather weak. He needs to be hospitalized around three weeks or so." Midorima said. "We're going If you're finished. We're summoned." Midorima said.

"Okay." Kuroko said as he fastened his eat.

It wasn't long before he finished. He drank is vanilla milkshake and put it back on the desk beside his bed.

"Let's go." Midorima said as he stood.

"How about Kagami, Shintarou-kun?"

"He'll be fine here." Midorima said. Unknown to both of them, Kagami was awake.

They left the room with a soft click. Kagami quickly got up and silently followed Midorima and Kuroko. He was too far to actually hear anything they were talking about, but he's near enough to be able to follow them.

Soon, he was led to the path to the back park of the hospital.

"Why are they here?" Kagami thought as he kept following Kuroko and Midorima.

He gasped when he saw some of the Generation of Miracles member sat though scattered on the stairs which led to the fountain behind them. He quickly hid behind one of the nearest trees. He couldn't deny the powerful aura which rolled off in powerful waves from them.

It's like they were coming from different world.

The absolute power, authorities, charms and undeniably dangerous vibe were rather suffocating for other normal human.

A purple haired man walked to Kuroko and messed his hair. "Long time no see, Tetsu-chin." He said as he munched a chocolate. "Though over the year you're still short." He remarked with small smirk; earning a glare from Kuroko.

"Atsushi-kun." Kuroko said with a warning tone.

"Peace, Tetsu-chin." He said as he offered a vanilla milkshake.

Kuroko albeit still annoyed, took the offer.

"Same as ever, eh, Tetsu?" Aomine said with a smirk.

"Daiki-kun." Kuroko acknowledged.

"Ehh, you're finally awake, Tetsucchi~" Kise said behind him. Kuroko and Midorima turned around to saw Kise, Akashi and Momoi walked.

"Sorry we've kept you waiting." Akashi said.

"Where were all of you?" Aomine asked.

"Finishing some things." Momoi answered.

"Shintarou, Tetsuya." Akashi greeted his two subordinate.

"By the way, the apartment right under yours exploded this dawn, Tetsu-kun." Momoi said as she hugged him.

"Heh? They really have the guts, don't they?" Aomine said lazily.

"That's why we're here to discuss that." Akashi said calmly but his eye didn't face his team, instead on the trees behind them.

Kagami tried to eavesdropped more, but the sudden silence bothered him a bit. A few moment later, his heart almost leaped out of his chest when suddenly dozen of scissors were flying right on his right and left and jabbed right on the tree in front of him.

He hasn't the time to react before a tan hand held a knife to his neck, which he recognized as the one the four eyed freak brought earlier.

"Who are you?" Aomine asked with dangerously.

"He's one of **our** Tetsuya's subordinate." Akashi said evenly, though he emphasized our with dangerous glint. "And currently his partner in field. And the one who helped him to rescue Aida-san." Akashi added; fully knowing the effect it would have for his Ace.

"Oh. So you're the scum who made Tetsu got shot, huh?" Aomine said dangerously.

At this, Kuroko glared at Midorima. "I did say I can't promise that they won't notice, right." Midorima said calmly. "After all, it was Daiki who brought you to the bed."

"Enough, Daiki-kun. Leave him be." Kuroko ordered Aomine. "And you, Kagami-kun, please leave." Kuroko said stoically.

"So you are the Akashi Seijuuro." Kagami said with a fire; completely forgot of the knife on his neck.

"Yes I am. Unfortunately, I didn't remember inviting you in this meeting." Akashi said with a smirk. "Leave, Kagami." He ordered.

When Kagami didn't budge from his spot and stared at him challengingly, Akashi felt his patience snapped. After all, Kagami didn't have a good image for him. He threw another scissor to Kagami, which was dodged by Kuroko by throwing a rock to hinder the scissor movement to the left; missed Kagami's face by some inch.

"When I said leave, you must leave. No one deny my order." Akashi said dangerously with his eyes pierced through Kagami.

Kagami on the other hand, felt fear from Akashi. If his stare could kill, he was sure he would have buried six feet under.

"I said leave, Kagami. Go wait up at Kiyoshi's." Kuroko ordered harshly. Anger was evidence on his voice.

Not wanting to anger Kuroko more, Kagami left Kuroko alone with a slightly aching heart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN

Gdi, I lost this chapter twice, and of course rewrite it thrice. -_-

Sorry for the waiting D: I was busy with life yadda yadda. I'm too intune with Misaki's and Fushimi's characters from K and shizaya from Durarara which quite troublesome when I wrote this chapter *sigh*

Anyway, if you're interested in SaruMi and or Shizaya, check out my stories! :D I have two one shots for shizaya and a one shot for SaruMi + a new two or three shots for SaruMi, though I've posted the first part.

Read and Review pleaseeeeee


End file.
